New World, New Allies
by Strife Airay
Summary: Takes place after VLD Season 4 and RWBY Volume 5 Chapter 6. SPOILERS! After Kolivan stabbed and threw him through a portal, Keith is rescued by a girl who reminds him of the girl he fell in love with. He soon finds that he's on another planet called Remnant. Now he must adapt to the planet's lifestyle and situation while trying to contact Voltron. Kallura and RoseGarden!
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my brand new fanfic!**

 **As most of you know, I love RWBY. And I also love Voltron: Legendary Defender. But I didn't like season 4 on Netflix. It made me upset when Keith left Voltron and joined the Blade of Mamora. It just didn't feel right.**

 **So this new fanfic is something I thought of involving Keith and Team RNJR. I know I did another fanfic with the same people, but I started losing interest after a while.**

 **This story is going to take place about 4 months after Season 4 of VLD and right after RWBY Volume 5 Chapter 6. To make it very interesting. if you haven't seen any of the seasons, then I advise you to leave immediately. Spoilers!**

 **I hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Voltron: Legendary Defender belongs to DreamWorks and Netflix and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1: Betrayal and Rescue_**

4 months have passed since Keith nearly killed himself trying to save Voltron and their allies. Luckily, Lotor had managed to save the day before he could. Since then, Keith had distanced himself from the Paladins and the Blade of Mamora by spending most of his time in the training bay.

He slashed one of the training bots in half with his blade before kneeling down in exhaustion. He lost track of how long he had been training, but he knew it had been a long time. Standing back up, Keith turned to see two of his fellow Blades approach him. "Keith. Kolivan wishes to see you."

Nodding, Keith put his weapon away before following the two out of the room. They had arrived in the cargo hold where Kolivan and the rest were waiting. Nearby was a strange giant round device that was currently not activated.

"Keith.", Kolivan said. "As you know, you have been...less social with the Blades and Voltron for that last few months." Keith frowned when he heard him and stared at the ground. "But nonetheless, your latest mission was a success. You managed to retrieve this." Pressing a button on a control panel, the device turned on.

It formed a purple like portal in the middle of it and everyone stared at it. Keith was amazed at how it was working. Kolivan then gestured for him to get closer, which he did. "With this portal, we are able to transport soldiers and supplies to any planet without being detected. You should be proud, Keith."

Keith soon turned to Kolivan and nodded. "I should..." He turned back to the portal and looked at it for a while. "I just wish I was to you.", Kolivan suddenly said. Confused, Keith turned back to his leader. "What?" Right as he turned to face him, he felt a sharp pain in his left abdomen. He stared down to see that he now had a blade embedded in it and blood leaked from his wound.

Kolivan gripped the hilt of the blade while looking at him unfazed. "You have been holding us back for a while. I'm sorry to say that we no longer need your help. The Blade of Mamora shall continue without you." Keith groaned in pain as he gripped onto his arm. Kolivan eventually let go of the weapon and Keith staggered back a few inches.

"Goodbye, Keith." With a swift kick to his chest, Keith was sent straight to the portal, with it deactivating right after.

* * *

In Mistral, Weiss was sitting in a nearby park watching everybody pass by while smiling. She looked at a nearby cherry blossom tree and watched the petals begin to fly off into the air. She kept her smile for a while before staring down at the ground with a sad expression. "Winter...I wish you were here..."

Suddenly, a purple portal appeared right in front of her. She quickly stood up and drew her rapier, ready to fight. That was when Keith flew out of it and fell straight to the ground. "Ugh...", he groaned in deep pain. Seeing the blade sticking out of him, Weiss immediately rushed to his side.

"Oh my gosh! Are you alright?!" Staring up at her, his vision was blurry and it was hard to tell who she was. But her white hair did remind him of someone he knew. "A-Allura...?" Weiss became confused. "Allura? Who is that? A friend of yours?"

Before she could get an answer, Keith lost consciousness. Acting fast, she quickly got him on her back and started carrying him out of the park.

* * *

In their house, Team RNJR, Oscar, and Qrow were laughing at a story Yang was telling them. "You actually knocked his tooth out?!", Jaune asked while laughing. Yang quickly nodded. "Yup! And he bounced around the entire shop before flying through the door!" Everyone burst out laughing once again.

"Priceless!", Nora replied, wiping a tear from her eye. Ruby soon finished laughing. "Well, that's what he deserved for trying to touch your hair." Yang nodded in agreement. Suddenly, Weiss came bursting though the door. "Guys!"

Everyone nearly jumped when this happened and turned to see Weiss. "Weiss! Don't scare us like that!", Jaune exclaimed. "I need help! This guy's hurt!" Upon seeing the injured Keith, Ruby ran over to the two and helped get him to the kitchen table, both girls carefully laying him on it.

Everyone else followed after them and surrounded the mysterious man. "Who is he?", Ren asked. "I dunno." Kneeling by him, Qrow began to inspect his injury. "Looks like someone didn't really like him."

Ozpin soon took over Oscar's body and began doing the same as what Qrow was doing. "His uniform seems...familiar..." The other looked at him confused. "What are you talking about?", Yang questioned. "I'll explain in a bit. Right now, we need to remove the dagger from him and bandaged his wound."

* * *

 **And Keith awakening I will save for the next chapter!**

 **I'm sorry if it was short, but I promise to make the next chapter longer for you all to enjoy!**

 **I hope you guys liked it! I hope to make this one of my best fanfics as I can!**

 **See you guys later!~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's a brand new chapter!**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Voltron: Legendary Defender belongs to DreamWorks and Netflix and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2: Betrayal and Rescue Part 2**_

It was cold. It was dark. It was lonely. Was this how he was going to die? All alone with no one beside him. If only he got see his princess one last time...

Suddenly, Keith had awakened, still laying on the same table with his top off and his wound bandaged. But he was shocked to find out that Jaune was giving him mouth to mouth. Alerted, Keith immediately pushed him off and started coughing.

Team RNR, Weiss, Yang, Qrow, and Oscar/Ozpin were either standing or sitting as they stared at them. "What the hell?! Who are you?! What were you doing to me?!", he exclaimed, wiping his mouth. Jaune was wiping his mouth as well. Clearly, he didn't like what he did. "I'm sorry! Nora dared me to give you CPR!"

Keith looked at him with a confused look before turning to said red head, who was waving her hand. "That's me! I thought it would be funny!"

Keith ended up shaking his head and tried to stand back up, but fell back onto the table after he felt a sharp pain in his side. "Don't move.", Weiss, who was sitting next to him, said to him. "You had a dagger sticking out of you."

"Speaking of which, why did you have a dagger in your stomach?", Ruby asked. Everyone looked at him curiously, wanting to know what had happened.

He let out a small sigh before looking up at the ceiling. "My leader, Kolivan, tried to kill me." Everyone became extremely shocked upon hearing this from him. "Why would he do such a thing?", Ren asked.

"He said I was holding back the group.", Keith stated. He stared down at his hands while looking very upset. "He said that they didn't need me anymore and would continue on without me."

Ruby crossed her arms while looking at him. "That isn't right. To kill someone for one mistake..." Jaune and Ren both nodded in agreement.

Ozpin, now taking over for Oscar, approached Keith and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Kolivan had always been the one to go through extreme measures to ensure that things would go his way." Hearing him mention Kolivan, everyone turned their attention to him.

"You know him?", Keith asked. Ozpin nodded. "That's right. 400 years ago, he came to this planet to hide a secret artifact. I was one of the first of this planet he had met." Qrow eventually sat down beside Ruby and Yang while everyone continued to hear his story. Nora was also munching on popcorn that she pulled from out of nowhere.

"When we hid the artifact, he killed every soldier in his squad to assure that the artifact's secret location were to never be found. He did the same to me, but as you can see, I didn't fully die." Ozpin then sat down next to Keith. "I know this is hard for you, but eventually you will have to confront him. If you were to see him again."

Keith clenched his fist. Kolivan would kill his own men to ensure that no one would get in the way of plans. Just like he tried to do to him. He knew now what he needed to do. "I have to warn my friends. They're allied with the Blades and need to know what happened."

"He's right", Ren agreed. "If his friends were to know what Kolivan did, then they would not want them fighting by their side knowing what is really going on." Jaune soon stood up from his seat. "How do we contact them?"

Keith shook his head. "It would be impossible. My friends are in space possibly on another planet." Standing up, he walked over to a nearby window with his hand over his bandaged wound. "Besides, I don't think they want me to find them. It's been four months since we last spoke."

While he said this, Ozpin had given Oscar full control of his body again.

"But you can't just give up.", Ruby commented. "You just need to recover from your injuries first before finding your friends." Keith turned to her with a upset look. Yang eventually stood up. "And you'll also need new armor. It'll protect you even more if you had armor with stronger material built into it."

That was when Keith remember: The top part of his attire was missing. "Where is my suit, by the way?"

Nora suddenly held up the top part of his suit in her hand. "We had to take it off so that we can patch you up." Looking at her, Keith nodded. "Okay." Ren took it from her and stood up, walking to him. He held it to him. "Here."

Keith held his hand up in front of the shirt and shook his head. "I don't need it." He then turned to everyone else. "I'm Keith Kogane. Should of said that sooner."

"I'm Ruby Rose.", Ruby replied.

"Yang Xiao Long. Ruby's older sister.", Yang said.

"Weiss Schnee.", Weiss simply told him.

"Jaune Arc.", Jaune said with a smile.

"I'm Nora Valkyrie!", Nora cheered.

"Lie Ren.", Ren greeted.

"Oscar Pine.", Oscar said.

"And I'm Qrow Branwen.", Qrow lastly said.

Keith couldn't help but smile at them and nodded. "Nice to meet you all."

* * *

Now wearing a black shirt like his old one and a black jacket, Keith was dragged into town by Ruby, Weiss, Yang, and Jaune. They were taking him shopping for new clothes and materials for armor and a weapon to build.

First, Weiss brought him into a clothing store to get him some clothes he'd like. He mainly picked out red and black shirts and black pants, along with a few other things he needed.

Next, Ruby and Yang took him to a weapons shop to find out what kind of weapon he wanted. The shop keep helped with deciding on a weapon. He eventually chose a black bladed sword that doubled as shotgun.

Finally, Jaune took him to a blacksmith to design armor for him to protect himself. The black smith allowed Keith to design most of it. After a few designs, they were finished: A black armored chest plate with the red Voltron symbol in the center, black gauntlets with red details and black fingerless gloves, black boots with red shin guards, and black shoulder plates with red details. He had even designed a helmet very similar to his old Paladin armor.

The armor would take a while to finish, so the team decided to go out for a bite to met up with Ren and Nora, who were sitting in an all-you-can-eat buffet eating some food they had just gotten.

Ruby and Yang got a bowl of noodles each, Weiss got a salad, Jaune got a cheeseburger with fries, and Keith got a slice of pizza.

"So, I assume you guys found what Keith needed?", Ren asked. Ruby nodded. "Yup! Clothes, a weapon, and a blacksmith is working on some armor right now!"

"Any cool features to your new armor?", Nora asked him. Keith shrugged lightly. "Maybe. If the blacksmith adds them to it." He then took a bite from his pizza. "Don't worry about it, dude.", Yang replied with a mouth full of noodles before gulping it down. "I think it will turn out awesome. And as long as it keeps you safe."

Keith nodded in agreement. "You're right." Jaune then looked at him. "By the way, what was that symbol you included on the design?" Keith set his food down and sighed. "It's the symbol of Voltron." Everyone was confused as they looked at him. "Voltron?"

"A 10,000 year old robotic warrior that is piloted by five Paladins and formed by five Lions. It was dubbed the Defender of the Universe because of how powerful it is.", Keith began explaining. "Only five chosen warriors can pilot the Lions. I was once one of them."

"That's amazing.", Ruby commented with a smile. Weiss nodded in agreement. "I agree with her. You were a pilot for this Voltron thing?" Keith nodded to her. "That's right. I piloted the Red Lion. And at one point, I piloted the Black Lion and was the leader." That was when Nora slammed her hands on the table. "Awesome! You led the team?!"

Keith sighed. "I did. But I gave that leadership back to Shiro, my friend and the rightful leader." Yang looked at him with a suspicious look on her face. "Why did you do that?" Keith stared down at his drink. Before he could answer, Jaune's scroll rung and he quickly answered it. "Hello?"

After a while of talking, Jaune put his scroll away and stood up. "It was the blacksmith. He's finished with Keith's armor."

* * *

Arriving at the blacksmith's shop, the blacksmith walked to the group with Keith's armor in a crate. He handed it to Keith, who stared at the Voltron symbol on it. "It wasn't easy, but I managed to get everything you wanted in the final design." Keith looked at him and nodded. "Thank you."

With that said, the group began carrying the crate back to the house. Once they were there, they set it down on the table and Jaune used his sword to open it. Everyone, including Qrow and Oscar, looked inside and were amazed at how the armor turned out.

"Whoa!", Jaune said in amazement.

"Marvelous.", Ren commented.

"That blacksmith went all out, huh?", Qrow said with a smile.

"I like the color.", Oscar replied

Reaching inside, Keith pulled out the helmet and looked at it. It was the same as his old Paladin helmet, except the white part was black. "This will definitely work."

Taking the rest of the armor out, Keith went to the guest room to get dressed. Everyone sat in the living room waiting for him to to finish. Soon, Keith returned to the living room in his new armor on and his helmet in his right hand. His new sword/shotgun was even sheathed on his left side.

Qrow whistled when he saw how he looked. "Looks good on you, kid." Everyone else nodded in agreement. Weiss was staring at the armor before looking up at Keith with a smile.

"So what do we do now?", Keith asked them, setting the helmet down on the kitchen counter. "Next, we need to gather resources in order to contact your friends.", Ren told him. "It will take a while until we can actually do so, but until then, you'll have to adjust to our world."

"And what better way to do that than at Haven Academy!", Ruby cheered.

* * *

 **And Keith has new armor and a new weapon!**

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I had a lot of fun writing most of it. The rest was a bit hard because I had to really think about the plot.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's a brand new chapter!**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Voltron: Legendary Defender belongs to DreamWorks and Netflix and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3: Truths and Lies**_

 _Castle of Lions_

They haven't heard for months. They had begun to worry. The Paladins were concerned as to why Keith never contacted or visited them since the incident. Everyone was in the living quarters sitting down.

"Something's not right.", Shiro said to everyone. "Keith would never do something like this." Lance leaned back in his seat. "He's probably busy with the Blades."

"Even if he's busy, he would at least message us during a little spare time.", Pidge countered. "He's done it before." Everyone else nodded in agreement.

Suddenly, Kolivan and his men entered the room, startling everyone. "My apologies for our sudden appearance. We needed to inform you personally regarding Lotor and his location." Allura stood up from her seat and approached him. "Thank you." She then noticed that Keith was not among them. "Where is Keith?"

Pidge, Lance, Hunk, and Coran all stood up as well. "Yeah. He's usually with you guys."

Frowning, Kolivan shook his head while facing the group. "He won't be joining us. Not right now or ever." Upon hearing these words, Allura became extremely worried. "He was sent to retrieve an artifact for the Blades, but was suddenly killed in a newly formed black hole." That was when the entire room grew silent.

"I am very sorry." Without another word, Allura quietly walked out of the room to be alone. Shiro watched her go before turning to the Blades leader. "Just give her some time alone." Kolivan nodded to him. "Very well. Anyways, about Lotor..."

In her room, Allura was sitting on her bed with tears flowing out of her eyes while the mice sat on either her shoulders or her lap. They were trying to comfort her as best as they could. One even brought her a tissue to wipe her tears away.

Taking the tissue, she started wiping her tears, but couldn't stop crying. "Keith...I can't believe he's gone..." The mice looked at her with sad expressions. "I didn't even tell him..." She continued crying.

* * *

 _Remnant - Mistral at Team RNJR's house - 11:19 PM_

In the backyard of the house, Keith was doing push ups while Jaune, Yang, and Weiss were watching quietly. "Keith is training really hard, don't you guys think?" Weiss and Yang simply nodded while watching. Jaune was dumbfounded. "Are you guys even listening?" They both shook their heads, causing him to sigh.

Keith soon stood up on his feet and turned to the group. "I need to train if I'm gonna defend myself here." Ozpin, now controlling Oscar, walked over to the others with Ruby beside him. "Keith is right. He has no other way of returning to his friends. Until we can figure out how, he'll be accompanying us for now."

"The more the merrier.", Ruby said with a smile. Keith simply nodded to him. "So, when will we be visiting this Lionheart guy?" Ozpin shrugged. "I'm not sure. He said that he would be consulting with the High Council about tracking Qrow's sister and her tribe. It shouldn't take too long." Everyone ended up nodding. "For now, let's all get some sleep and wait for what's to come tomorrow."

With that said, Yang, Weiss, and Jaune all stood up and walked inside the house to go rest. It was nearly midnight, so everyone needed to sleep for the night.

Everyone had their own rooms in the house, except for Keith. He was sleeping in the living room on a hammock that Ren had fixed for him so that he wouldn't have to sleep on the couch or the floor. Getting his armor off and leaving himself in a black shirt and pants, he got in the hammock and began drifting off to sleep.

 _2 hours later..._

Keith was tossing and turning in his sleep while grunting in despair. It appeared he was having a nightmare.

 _He was in a dark space, wearing his armor and his weapon now in hand. He turned to see Allura standing far behind him. "Allura?", he asked. "Why'd you have to leave us?", she asked him. Keith looked at her with a shocked expression. "I didn't..."_

 _Suddenly, a blade was seen sticking out from behind her back and out through her chest. Keith was now in total shock and tears began running down his cheeks from his eyes. "Allura!" Standing behind her holding the blade was Zarkon, whose eyes were glowing a very bright purple. "You're too late..."_

Instantly waking up, Keith shot up from his hammock and was now sweating and panting. He quickly wiped the sweat away from his forehead as he turned to see Weiss kneeling beside his hammock. "Are you okay?"

Keith simply stood up on his feet. "Just a bad dream..." Weiss stood up as well as she looked at him. "About what?" Sighing, Keith started walking to the kitchen. "I don't wan't to talk about it..." Weiss looked at the former Paladin with a worried look. "Keith, it's not good to not talk about uncomfortable things. You need to be more open about them."

Sighing, Keith got a glass of water and gulped it down before setting the glass down. "It's about a friend of mine...Allura..."

"Your friend Allura?", she asked him. Keith nodded. "Yeah. I had a dream that...I failed to her..." Staring down at the glass, he had a sad expression. His hands even began to tremble. "I failed my team..."

Seeing this, Weiss quickly moved to his side and pulled him into a hug. "Don't say that." Keith was shocked at the sudden hug, but slowly hugged her back. "Why do you think you failed them?"

After letting her go, Keith sat down in a nearby chair. "I abandoned them." Weiss stood in front of him while listening them. "When I was in space, we fought an intergalactic alien race called the Galra. They are hellbent on controlling every planet in the universe. Voltron was the only one who can stop them." Keith then stared down at his hands, which were still trembling.

"I left the group to join another called the Blade of Mamora, Galra who want to stop the Galra Empire." Weiss became confused. "Why would you do that?"

"Because...I became leader temporarily because our original leader, Shiro, disappeared. When he returned, I tried giving him the leadership back, but he refused, stating that I'm a great leader. But I wasn't. So I focused most of my time with the Blades so that he could bond with the Black Lion again." He then looked away from her. "And it worked."

Unbeknownst to either of them, Oscar was standing behind a wall listening to the conversation. he had a sad expression while listening to them talk. "And to top it of, I...", he continued. "You what?", Weiss asked him.

Taking a deep breath, Keith looked straight at her. "I tried to kill myself." At that moment, both Weiss and Oscar became extremely shocked. "Why?! Why would you throw away your life like that?!"

"Because my friends were in danger!", he yelled. "We were in the midst of a battle and Voltron couldn't figure out a way to defeat our enemies! I thought that if I sacrificed myself by flying my ship into theirs, they would have a chance at survival!" He then stared at the ground as tears formed in his eyes. "But...our enemy Lotor...stopped them before I could...then I realized...that I shouldn't face my old team and Voltron again...so I forced myself away from them...then the Blades betrayed me..."

While crying, Weiss pulled him into another hug and let him cry into her shoulder. "Just let it out..."

Oscar stayed in his hiding place at that moment.

 _It's best to leave them alone for now, Oscar. Weiss is there to cheer Keith up, so let's not interfere for the night._ Nodding, Oscar began walking back to his room.

* * *

 **Sorry for the long wait, everyone! I was trying to figure out how to write this chapter without getting a few people angry. Plus, the last part was the most challenging.**

 **Anyways, I hope you liked it!**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a brand new chapter!**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Voltron: Legendary Defender belongs to DreamWorks and Netflix and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4: Friend or Foe**_

It was now the next day in Mistral. Everyone except Keith and Oscar/Ozpin had gone out to grab a few things. Keith was currently sitting in the living room staring at a photo in his hand. It was of him, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, Shiro, Coran, and Allura, all of them looking happy except for him.

He couldn't help but smile when he looked at Allura. She had her arm around him as he had an annoyed look on his face. He slowly ran his thumb over Allura's picture while staring at it. "Allura..."

Suddenly, he felt a tap on his shoulder which caused him to jump and fall off the couch. "Whoa!", he shouted. Oscar flinched as well when this happened and quickly ran over to Keith, offering his hand. "Sorry!" Taking his hand, he stood back up on his feet and dusted himself off.

"Don't worry about it.", Keith assured him. While standing there, Oscar rubbed the back of his head as if he was nervous. Keith took notice of this and became suspicious. "Is there something on your mind, kid?"

Oscar gulped a bit before looking at him. "Well...Ruby hangs out with you sometimes...Does she ever talk about me?" Keith was surprised to hear this from the kid and sat back down on the couch. "A little bit. She thinks you're a nice person, even though you have two souls."

Keith had known since he first met the group that Oscar had a crush on Ruby, despite her being two years older than him. Keep in mind that Oscar is 14 and Ruby is 16. But that doesn't stop him from wanting to ask her out.

"I don't know if I should, though..." Keith would then pat him on the back. "Don't be afraid, kid." As Oscar nodded to him, Qrow walked into the living room. "hey. We're about to head to Leo's office. He wants to see us all."

Nodding, both boys stood up from the couch as Qrow walked outside. Briefly, Ozpin took over for Oscar and placed his hand on his shoulder. "Keith. Do you have someone you wish to protect?" Looking up at the ceiling, Keith couldn't help but think of Allura. Sure there was Shiro and the others, but it was Allura he wanted to protect and see the most.

"Yes I do.", he replied. Suddenly, a bright light shined from Ozpin/Oscar's hand and onto his shoulder. "I believe you will, Keith." As Ozpin walked out, Keith became confused as to what just happened.

 _What was that glow...?_

Shaking the thought out of his mind, he walked outside and joined the others.

* * *

 _Haven Academy - 10:42 PM_

Walking into the main hall, the group saw Lionheart at the terrace looking rather nervous. "Why hello. Thank you for... coming." He looked at Oscar, Weiss, and Yang nervously before turning back to Qrow. "There… seems to be more of you than last time. "

He then took notice of Keith and looked very shocked. _H-He looks just like..._

"Eh, you know what they say, "The more the merrier." So what's going on with the council?", Qrow questioned him. Lionheart then noticed that everyone of them had their weapons on them. " Why… did you bring your weapons?"

Oscar quietly leaned towards Ruby. "Something's not right with this guys..." Ruby shrugged lightly after hearing him.

Qrow was now confused. "What? Leo, we're Huntsmen. You okay?"

"Of course! Of course, sorry. Just haven't had my evening coffee.", Lionheart claimed while still acting nervous. "Look, it's nice to see you, but we got work to do. Are we getting support from the council or not?", Qrow told him.

While they talked, Yang caught something in the corner of her eye: a black bird sitting nearby while eyeing the group. "Mom?" Everyone looked up to see the burned. Qrow quickly took out his weapon and fired at it, only for the bird to dodge it.

It then flew behind Lionheart and transformed into Raven, who was wearing her mask and armed with her sword. "Who is that?", Keith questioned. "Raven...", Ruby answered.

Nora was now shocked. "They… they really are magic…" Raven then proceeded to remove her mask as she faced the group. "If you're going to shoot me, shoot me. That was insulting." Qrow was now angry. "What are you doing here?!"

Raven soon started walking down the stairs while staring at him. "I could ask you the same thing. You've been scheming, little brother. Planning to attack your own sister." She was now standing in front of the group.

Qrow then glared at Lionheart. "Leo… what have you done?!" Lionheart looked very upset as he faced the group. "I-"

"Leo did what any sane person would in his position - he looked at all the information he had in front of him, assessed the situation, and made a choice. And it seems you all have too.", Raven interrupted.

Qrow was now more angry than he was seconds ago. "You have the Spring Maiden..." Everyone looked up at Raven with shocked looks on their faces. Keith, on the other hand, looked pissed.

"I do.", she simply replied. Qrow then sheathed his scythe. "Then hand her over and let's work together! We can beat Salem."

"All that time spent spying for Ozpin and you still have no idea what you're dealing with. There is no beating Salem!", Raven declared to him.

Keith soon stepped forward and glared at her. "That doesn't mean we can't try! From what I'm hearing, you're too scared to even face this Salem! I've seen a lot of crazy things in my life and I was never afraid to face them! If anything, you're just a coward!"

Raven stared at him with an unfazed look. "I don't know who you are, but what you're doing is pointless. I suggest you give up. You're fighting an impossible fight."

"You're wrong.", Ruby suddenly said, causing the two to turn towards her. "We've done things that most people would call impossible, and I know the only reason we were able to do it is because we didn't do it alone! We had people to teach us, people to help us, we had each other. Work with us. At least I know we'll have a better chance if we try together."

She held out her hand to Raven, hoping she would side with them. "Please." Raven simply glared at her. "You sound just like your mother." She gave a quick glare at Keith. "Both of you." Keith let out a shocked gasp after hearing her.

Drawing her sword, she created a portal that fired a fireball straight at Ruby, knocking her to the ground. "Ruby!", both Yang and Oscar shouted in unison, both running to her,. Emerging from said portal were Cinder, Emerald, Vernal, and Mercury. "Hello, boys and girls."

Ruby sat up and glared right at her. "Cinder..."

* * *

 _Castle of Lions - Hangar_

"Alright everyone, now that we know Zarkon's next move, we need to head to our next destination.", Shiro declared to the group. As Lance, Pidge and Hunk quickly ran to their lions, he turned to see that Allura looked rather sad and was staring at her helmet. He approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder. "Allura?"

Allura snapped out of her trance and looked up at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you..."

"Is this about Keith?", he asked with a sad tone. Hating to admit it, she slowly nodded to him. Shiro let out a small sigh. "Allura, you're not the only one mourning. Keith was like the brother I never had and I'm just as upset that he's gone. But I believe that he would want all of us to live on and continue fighting just like he did."

Despite what he said, Allura stared at her helmet once again as a tear began to roll down her face. Suddenly, the Blue Lion's eyes and growled, catching the Paladins' attention. Allura looked up at her lion with a confused look. "What's wrong, Blue?"

Lowering his head, it opened its mouth and the door to the controls. "I think he wants you to go in.", Shiro said. Quickly nodding, Allura put on her helmet and got into the Blue Lion, sitting in the pilot's seat. Once that happened, it suddenly shot up and flew right out of the castle.

"Allura! Where are you going?!", Shiro shouted into his communicator.

"I don't know!", Allura responded. "It looks like Blue is taking me somewhere! I can't stop him!"

Shiro was quick to get into the Black Lion and flew it out of the castle, the other lions following after.

"Attention, Team Voltron! The Blue Lion is heading somewhere! Follow it and don't lose sight!", Shiro ordered to the others.

"Right!"

The Blue Lion continued flying into space, passing several planets and a few asteroids along the way. After what seemed to be forever, the Blue Lion stopped in front of a planet.

"The Blue Lion stopped!", Pidge told everyone. The other lions stopped next to Blue. "What is this planet?", Lance asked. Looking over her control panel, Allura saw one name pop up on the screen: Remnant.

Everyone else looked at their panels. "Remnant?", Hunk asked. "What kind of planet is it?"

Pidge looked over the details of the planet. "Home to humans and Faunus; humans with animal traits. This planet has humans!"

"Earth isn't the only planet with humans?!', Lance exclaimed. "Sweet!"

Shiro was very confused as he stared at the planet. "But why did the Blue Lion bring us here?" Allura was confused as well, scanning the planet while looking suspicious.

"Maybe...it's looking for something..." Her eyes then widened. "Or someone..."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Sorry it took so long to write and post. Between recently getting both a new job and a new boyfriend, I've been really busy and had almost forgot about this story.**

 **And yes, Team Voltron is heading to Remnant! I can't wait to include them in the battle and for an awesome reunion!**

 **Extra brownie points if anyone can figure out what Ozpin did to Keith and who Raven was referring to to Keith.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter! Later!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's a brand new chapter!**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Voltron: Legendary Defender belongs to DreamWorks and Netflix and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 5: Physical and Emotional Wounds**_

 _Remnant - Haven Academy_

A lot began to happen as tensions rise dramatically. Between learning that Lionheart gave information to Salem and Jaune tearfully confronting Cinder about her insanity, what really became intense is what Keith said to Raven.

"How do you know my mother?", he asked in an angered tone. Raven looked at the young man with a straight face as her hand gripped her sword. "I never forget a face. Especially one that I've only seen a few times." She sheathed her sword and walked back to Cinder's group.

Dean, another acquaintance of Cinder, appeared from behind a pillar and walked near the others. "Adam and the White Fang are ready. As soon as we get the Relic, he'll blow the entire place."

Qrow ended up growling in anger as he drew his scythe. "Not on my watch!" Before he could fire a bullet, Dean withdrew a dagger from his trench coat and threw it at his scythe, knocking him back a few feet due to the force of the throw.

Jaune, drawing his sword in its great sword mode, charged at Cinder and engaged in combat with her. Ruby and Yang attempted to join, but Mercury and Emerald stepped in the way. "you're not getting near her.", Emerald told them.

Mercury faced Yang. "Hey there, Blondie. I'm thinking you owe me an apology for my leg, don't you think?" Growling, Yang charged at him.

Raven turned to Vernal. "Take out the heiress. Don't bother wasting your power. She's not worth it" Nodding, Vernal went after Weiss. Meanwhile, Qrow swung his scythe at his sister, who blocked it with her own sword. "Running away was one thing, but this...You've crossed the line!"

Raven looked unfazed as she glared at her twin. "Sorry, brother. Sometimes family disappoints you like that."

"We're not family anymore.", he told her, pushing his blade against hers. "Were we ever?", she asked.

"I thought so. But I guess I was wrong." Soon, the twins began fighting each other, trying to kill the other.

Meanwhile, Keith made his way at Lionheart armed with his weapon, but was suddenly grabbed by Hazel, who had shown up earlier, and thrown across the room. He hit a nearby pillar and fell to the ground. "Keith!", Weiss shouted in shock.

She would then turn to see Vernal walking towards her with her weapons out. "Let's see what the Schnee name really means." Weiss then pointed her rapier at the Maiden. "I'm more than a name." Vernal looked unimpressed. "Prove it."

* * *

 _Outside Haven_

Entering the planet's atmosphere, the Paladins of Voltron flew their lions straight down towards the capital of Haven and were amazed at the scenery. "Whoa! This place is just like Earth!", Lance exclaimed with excitement.

"According to the information Coran sent us, this planet is home to Humans and Faunus, beings that appear human, but have animal traits.", Pidge told everyone.

Shiro nodded as he flew with the others. "But why did the Blue Lion want to come here? What's on the planet that is very important?" Before she could say anything, Allura saw that one of her monitors opened and showed a flashing red light on it. "Everyone, Blue is detecting something in the city!"

Soon, all the Lion's monitors popped up and showed the exact same thing. "It says it's coming from a nearby building! Should we be worried?", Hunk asked everyone. "If the Lions want us to go there, then we must.", Shiro said. Everyone nodded and began flying towards the location: Haven Academy.

After landing, the group saw many men and women wearing white uniforms with red and white masks guarding the entrance. One of them, wearing all black with red on it, red and black hair, and an updated version of their masks walked around and was ordering everyone around. "Once those charges are finished being set, stand clear! Tonight, haven falls!"

The Paladins took cover. "What do we do? How do we get in?", Lance asked. Looking around, Pidge noticed that the leader, Adam, was walking away with a few men following, leaving the front entrance with only two guards. "Now's our chance!"

Taking out her bayard, she fired her electric hook at one guard and stunned him while Lance fired one shot at the other. Both guards were incapacitated. "Let's go!" Allura ran towards the entrance with the others following behind her.

* * *

The fighting became intense. Keith had managed to regain his footing and had joined Weiss in fighting the Spring Maiden, Ren and Nora were now fighting Hazel, Oscar was now fighting Lionheart, having been encouraged by Ozpin to do so, and Dean had sided with Cinder in her fight against Jaune.

Keith circled around Vernal and fired shotgun rounds at her, which she both dodged and got hit by occasionally. Weiss used her Glyphs to jump in the air, but was still hit and flew into a pillar.

She was able to deflect her circular blade in time before Vernal charged at her. Keith managed to jump in front of her and swung his sword at her, with her blocking it. "Why are you helping them?! Do you know what they plan to do?!", Keith questioned her. "I have no choice! It's either fight with her or die!"

While they fought, Weiss made an ice wall and began creating an ice warrior from her glyph. Before she could finish, Keith was sent flying through the ice wall and into the warrior, destroying it. He ended up slamming into Weiss and knocked them both to the ground. Vernal appeared before them. "Don't think I'm going to let you take the easy way out."

Jaune was clearly outmatched by Cinder, but didn't give in so easily. Ruby wanted to help, but was constantly dragged away by Emerald. Obviously, she didn't want her to interfere in any way possible.

After recovering, Keith and Weiss continued their fight with Vernal, but she managed to knock them both away from each other. She ran at Weiss and fired her weapon at her, injuring her and depleting her Aura. "Weiss!", Keith screamed.

Hearing her scream, Jaune stopped his fight with Cinder and turned to see Weiss get hurt. He became extremely shocked. Cinder noticed this and smirked. "Are you going to let her die too?" Jaune turned back to her and became angry as tears ran down his face. "Stop messing with me!"

"If that's what you want..." Cinder pointed her Fire Dust sword at him and enhanced it so that it was engulfed with fire. They would both charge at each other.

Ruby, still fighting Emerald, stopped and saw what was happening. A flashback to when Cinder killed Pyrrha flashed before her eyes. She did not want to let any of her friends die just like her. "Nooooooooo!" Her silver eyes flashed as her powers activated and engulfed the room in light. Emerald was quick to knock her out.

Cinder grunted in pain and knelt to the ground as her weapon disappeared and she clutched her left arm. Taking his chance, Jaune thrust his sword at the Maiden, which she dodged. The sword was able to chip part of her mask that covered her left eye.

Jaune instantly fell to the ground right after. Clearly angered, Cinder approached the fallen huntsman and pinned him down with her foot. "Did you think you actually had a chance against me?! You?!"

Jaune attempted to grab his weapon, but it was out of hand's reach. Cinder glared at him with a disappointed look. "You're just a failure with a death wish." Jaune looked up at her. "If I die buying them time, then it's worth it. They're the ones that matter." Looking at everyone else fighting, Cinder smirked and looked down at him. "You think so?"

Knocking Vernal away, Keith ran to Weiss and helped her up on her knees. "Are you alright?" Weiss weakly looked up at him and slowly nodded.

What either failed to notice was that Cinder summoned a fire spear and began walking towards them. "No...", Jaune began saying. "Noooooo!"

At that moment, the Paladins of Voltron barged in armed with their bayards. Allura, who was at the front, looked at everyone, but became instantly shocked when she saw Keith. "Keith?" hearing her voice, Keith turned to see the princess. "Allura..." Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain in his lower right abdomen. He looked down to see the spear through not only his abdomen, but Weiss's too.

It was as if time had stopped instantly. Everyone stopped their fighting and saw what had unfolded. The Paladins were extremely shocked to not only see their comrade alive, but severely wounded. Once the spear depleted, both Keith and Weiss collapsed to the ground.

* * *

 **And that's how you end a chapter!**

 **Sorry for how short this chapter was and how it's written out. I was trying my best to include Keith in some of the fighting and getting the Paladins to appear on scene. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's a brand new chapter!**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Voltron: Legendary Defender belongs to DreamWorks and Netflix and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6: Powerful Responsibilities**_

 _Dream Realm_

Everything was dark. Everything was cold. Was this the end? Was this how he was really going to die? Seeing the girl he loved after so long for only a few seconds?

Keith found himself in a dark realm. There was literally nothing but him there. Looking around, he saw a man with white hair, a black and green suit, and black glasses. He was holding a white mug with what appeared to be coffee in it.

"Who are you?", he asked him. Ozpin smiled. "It's me, Ozpin." Keith was surprised to hear this. "This was my form before it was destroyed and my soul transferring to Oscar."

Keith looked around before turning back to him. "Where am I? Am I dead?" Ozpin sipped some of his coffee before approaching him. "Your consciousness. You suffered a severe injury and is now unconscious."

"If that's so, then why are you here?", he questioned. "I transferred some of my leftover magic into you before we met with Lionheart."

Keith placed his hand on his head as he tried to think. "Keith, there's a reason why I'm talking to you here." Keith looked back at him once again. "Besides your Galra heritage, you're special. You are capable of many things that you never knew you were."

After thinking for a while, he finally spoke up. "How does Raven know my mother?" Ozpin was unfazed as he sipped more of his coffee. "That's because Krolia and Raven have met before."

Keith was now in shock. "You knew my mother?" Ozpin nodded. "Yes. Krolia came to Remnant over 19 years ago. I helped hide her from the Galra while she was on a mission for the Blade of Mamora for 6 months." When he mentioned how long ago it was, Keith became even more shocked.

"19 years ago? But I'm 18...then that means..." Before he could finish, Ozpin placed a hand on his shoulder. "If you wish to know more, then you must speak with Qrow or Raven. They'll tell you anything else. In the meantime, you're about to awaken."

"Wai-" Suddenly, a flash of light happened and everything went white.

* * *

 _Haven Academy_

Slowly opening his eyes, Keith groaned in pain as he looked up. He tried to move, but was being held down by his shoulders. He looked to see Allura knelt to his side and with her hands over the injury he got from Cinder.

She was glowing a bright pink and some of the light was going to his wound as it was healing him. "Allura...?" Allura looked down at him. "Whatever you do, don't move. I'm almost done healing you."

Looking to the side, Keith saw that the battle had grown worse. Cinder, Vernal, and Raven had entered the vault to the Relic. Hazel was now monster like after injecting crystal dust into his arms with the other Paladins fighting him off alongside Oscar/Ozpin. Hunk had even jumped on his back to try and wrestle him down, but to no avail.

Lance was firing his Bayard at him while Pidge and Shiro were fighting Mercury and Emerald with Ruby and Yang. Weiss was laying beside him with Jaune healing her.

After a while, Allura stopped glowing and backed away. "I haven't completely healed your wound...You need to stay out of-" Suddenly, Keith stood up from the ground. "No..."

Allura looked at him with a shocked expression. "But your wound-"

"I have to get to Raven...", he interrupted. "She knows something...something about me..." Grabbing his sword, he began running towards the vault entrance. Yang was quick to join him. "I'm going with you!" Keith only nodded.

"No!", Emerald screamed. Mercury tried to stop Yang by grabbing her prosthetic arm, but Yang was quick to detach it. Keith then kicked him away before jumping with yang down the vault, with Weiss creating an ice wall behind them so that no one could follow them.

Now free falling down to the vault, Yang was shooting her gauntlet so that she could slow down. Keith activated the jet pack in his armor to do the same thing. After a while of falling, both landed in front of Raven, who had opened the vault door. Vernal was on the ground dead and Cinder was gone.

Raven turned to them with a straight look. "I warned you, Yang. I gave you every opportunity to walk away from Qrow and Oz. So you can believe me when I say this wasn't personal." She turned to Keith. "Same goes for you."

Yang looked pissed. "You opened the vault." Raven simply smiled. "Thanks to the chaos you and your friends caused upstairs. I knew you could handle it. You're my daughter after all."

"Qrow and Oz told me how the Maiden powers are transferred.", she told her. "The girl you found. She would've had to have trusted you if you were in her final thoughts. Cared about you a lot."

Keith nodded in agreement. "She must of thought that you were special to her." Raven had turned away from the two while looking upset. "I'm sure they told you plenty, and you both just sat and obeyed."

Yang shook her head. "No. I'm starting to ask questions like you said." Raven was now becoming angry. "So tell me... what happened to the last Spring Maiden? Did she die in battle? Was it sickness?"

Raven soon finally faced them. "What does it matter to you?" Both Yang and Keith looked equally shocked. "You killed her...", Keith replied. "How could you?!", Yang exclaimed.

"She was scared when we found her. Weak.", Raven stated. "No matter how much training I put her through, she never learned! She wasn't cut out for this world! And with those powers, she would've been hunted her entire life! What I did-"

"Wasn't personal.", Yang finished.

"It was mercy!"

"Yeah, mercy to cut her life short without any regrets on taking a human life.", Keith shouted. "If anything, you're as bad as Salem!" Raven glared at him. "You know nothing about me..."

Yang was still clearly angry. "Which is it, mom? Are you merciful, or are you a survivor?" Yang began walking around while facing her mother. Keith simply stood there and watched. "Did you let me walk into that trap because you knew I could handle it, or because it meant you could get what you wanted?!"

"It's not that simple.", Raven argued. While they argued, Keith cringed in pain as he clutched his side where his wound was. It had begun to reopen and was starting to bleed, as evidence of the blood he saw on his hand.

He looked back at the mother and daughter, trying to ignore his pain.

"You don't know me, you don't know what I've been through, the choices I've had to make!", Raven told her daughter. "You're right. I don't know you.", Yang said, tears forming in her eyes. "I only know the Raven dad told me about. She was troubled, and complicated, but she fought for what she believed in, whether it was her team or her tribe! Did you kill her too?"

Her too? Who was she talking about? These were questions Keith was asking himself. Whoever it was, it made Raven look disturbed.

"I've stared death in the face over and over again!" Her eyes were soon covered in a red aura as she grew angry. "And every time I've spat in that face and survived, because I'm strong enough to do what others won't!"

"Oh shut up!", Yang yelled. "You don't know the first thing about strength! You turn your back on people, you run away when things get too hard, you put others in harm's way instead of yourself!"

Balling her hand into a fist, Yang pointed a finger at her. "You might be powerful, but that doesn't make you strong." Keith would then approach them. "She's right. Even with your powers, you're still weak."

Raven was now furious. "Who do you think you are, lecturing me?! Standing there, shaking like a scared little girl?!" She turned to Keith. "And you to call me weak when you were easily defeated in battle?!"

Keith looked unmoved. "At least I don't run away from a fight and stay down forever."

Yang then moved forward. "I'm not like you, I won't run, which is why you're going to give us the Relic." Raven turned to Yang while still angry. "And why would I-"

"Because you're afraid of Salem!", Yang screamed. " And if you thought having Maiden powers put a target on your back, imagine what she'll do when she finds out you have a Relic."

Raven would then turn away from the two. "She'll come after you with everything she has. Or she can come after me." Raven's eyes widened as she looked back at them. "And I'll be standing there, waiting for her."

Raven walked towards them while looking upset, her Maiden powers deactivating. "You don't want to do this, Yang."

"Nope. But I'm gonna do it anyway." Yang then walked past her, bumping her shoulder into hers. After looking at her, Keith approached Raven with an angered looked. "You know something about my mother. I want answers."

After staring at the ground for a bit, Raven withdrew a small paper that was folded up from underneath her gauntlet and handed it to him. "I've had this for years. Served as both a good luck charm and a reminder. You'll need it.

Skeptical at first, Keith eventually took the paper before walking after Yang.

Both were now facing the open chamber to the Relic. Raven gripped her weapon as tears began running down her face. "I'm sorry..."

Yang looked visibly upset as she nodded, not looking back. "Yeah...me too..."

Suddenly, a warped sound was heard and both turned to see Raven gone. All that was on the ground was a black feather.

Turning back to the chamber, Yang slowly walked inside with Keith now limping behind her. Yang looked at him. "You okay?" Keith cringed a bit before nodding. "Yeah...We better hurry thought..."

With that said, Yang walked to a small pedestal that the Relic, a golden lamp with a blue orb in the center, was sitting. She grabbed it by its handle and lifted it up, staring at it. Falling to her knees, she broke down in tears with Keith kneeling beside her, patting her back. "We did it...it's okay..."

* * *

In the main hall, Ruby and the others had gained the upper hand against Emerald, Dean, Mercury, and Hazel. The Paladins were in a circle surrounding them, their Bayards pointed at them. "That's enough! Just give up."

Mercury ground in anger as he punched the ground. "It's not over!", Emerald yelled, still armed with her weapons. "Cinder will come back, she'll have the Relic, and she'll stop all of you! She won't let us down."

Suddenly, everyone turned to see Yang and Keith returning from the vault with the Relic in their possession. They smiled at their teams, who smiled back.

"Yang...", Ruby softly said.

Allura's eyes watered as she saw Keith. "Keith..."

Emerald began to cry while Mercury and Hazel looked defeated. Dean stared down at the ground with a shocked expression. Emerald then fell to her knees as she continued crying. Mercury, Dean, and Hazel both began backing away. "Emerald, get up. We need to go."

Emerald soon clutched her head with her hands as she breathed heavier, more tears falling. "Emerald." She soon lifted her head up and screamed at the top of her lungs with her eyes wide.

Suddenly, the room grew dark and wind began to pick up. Everyone looked up to see a giant version of Salem twist around and turned them all. She screamed very high pitched before charging.

Opening her eyes, Ruby looked very shocked as she saw that she, along with Mercury, Emerald, Dean, and Hazel were all gone. Everyone looked around with confused looks. "What in the quiznack was that?!", Lance exclaimed.

"Can someone explain what just happened?!", Pidge asked scared.

"An illusion.", Ozpin told them all while leaning against his cane for support. "But an accurate one. That... was Salem."

* * *

Once everything was situated, Yang handed the Relic off to Qrow and explained what happened down at the vault. Keith walked down the stairs and nearly collapsed, but was caught by Shiro. He looked up to see him smiling. "Hey buddy."

Regaining his footing, Keith looked up to see the other Paladins standing in front of him. "Guys..."

"Keith!", Lance, Pidge, and Hunk shouted as they ran up and hugged him. They would soon let go as Allura slowly walked forwards. Keith looked at her with a sad expression. He had no idea what to say to her. "Listen...I'm so-" Suddenly, she hugged him and sobbed into his shoulder.

Sighing, Keith slowly hugged her back. Ruby, along with Weiss, Yang, and Blake, who had arrived after fighting the White Fang outside, approached the group. "So, you guys must be Voltron that Keith told us about."

Shiro smiled as he approached the girls. "That's right. I'm Shiro, leader of Voltron and Keith's brother. Thank you so much for keeping him safe." Extending his hand, Ruby took it and shook it. "My pleasure."

After that was done, he turned back to the others. "Alright, now that Keith is safe and sound, we need to head back to the castle and-" Suddenly, Keith stepped forward and stopped him. "No. I can't leave yet."

Shiro looked shocked after hearing him. "But Lotor-"

"You saw what we all saw! Salem is worse than Lotor! Worse than the Galra!" He then looked at Allura and the others. "And possibly even worse than Zarkon." The Paladins looked at each other with worried looks. "If we leave, then this entire planet is doomed."

The Paladins reluctantly nodded and looked back at him. "Then what do we do?", Hunk asked. Soon, Qrow walked over to them all. "First, we go somewhere and talk in private. We'll explain our situation."

"To the Castle of Lions then.", Allura replied.

* * *

 _Castle of Lions - Living Quarters_

After arriving at the castle and the group meeting Coran and Matt, Qrow began explaining Remnant's situation: The Grimm, Cinder's factor, The Relics, Salem, everything.

The Paladins were quiet as they tried to process everything. While this happened, Weiss was patching up Keith's wound on his right abdomen. Lance saw this, but was shocked to see something else: a scar on his left abdomen. "Keith, where'd you get that scar?"

Everyone turned to look at him. "Now that you mention it, how is Keith still alive?", Pidge asked. "Kolivan said he died in a black hole." Standing up, Keith let out a small sigh. "If he said that, then he was covering for what really happened." Once again, everyone was quiet. "Kolivan tried to kill me."

The Paladins and Coran were all extremely shocked. "But why would he do that?!", Shiro questioned.

"Kolivan believed that I was a failure to the Blades and tried to dispose of me.", Keith began explained. "He stabbed me and sent me through a portal that brought me to Remnant. Weiss was the one who found me and brought me to everyone else."

This was a lot to take in. Kolivan was their ally and to hear him commit such an act to his own kind is just...traitorous.

"What are we going to do?", Hunk asked. Shiro scratched his chin before sighing. "For now, we all need to rest. It's really late and we should get some sleep." He then faced Qrow. "Thank you so much for watching after Keith. We'll help you with as much as possible."

Coran then ran over. "Let me show you all to your rooms for the night!" With that said, Team RWBY, JNR, Qrow, Sun, and Oscar/Ozpin followed after him. When the Paladins left, Keith simply stood there while clutching his side.

He walked into his old room and looked around. Some dust had collected for being gone for so long. Walking to his desk, he picked up his old jacket that was resting on the chair he left it. It was months since he last wore it, so he figured he'd wear it again.

Taking off his armor, Keith got dressed in his old clothes and stared at the mirror that was in the room. He couldn't help but smile. Suddenly, a knock was heard at the door and he turned to it. "Come in."

The door opened and Allura, in her combat uniform, walked in. "Allura?", he asked. The door closed behind her as she looked at him. Keith then stared at the ground. "Look, I'm sorry that I didn't contact you all. Remnant doesn't believe in space travel and there was no equipment to contact anyone and-" Before he could continue, Allura ran up and hugged him tightly.

"It doesn't matter...", she said, starting to cry. "I missed you so much..." Relaxing, Keith slowly wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

* * *

 _Atlas_

Outside his home in the now gated kingdom, a middle aged man with spiked hair that went to his shoulders with white hairs on the sides, a scar slashed to the left on his forehead, short beard, and wearing a white tank top, red trench coat, black boots, black pants, and black fingerless gloves was sitting in the grass while staring at the rising sun.

Suddenly, a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes in an Atlas Academy uniform walked outside the house. "Dad! Fredrick needs your help with the bookshelf! It fell apart again!" Turning around, the man chuckled and stood up.

"I'm coming!" As he walked towards the house, he sensed something and turned around. He saw nothing. When he turned around, he saw stabbed into the ground was a Blade of Mamora dagger with a note in the blade. Grabbing it, he pulled the note off and saw the word 'KEITH' written on it. "Keith?"

Looking at the dagger, he became shocked as he realized who sent it to him. "Krolia?"

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter!**

 **I just finished Voltron Season 6 and I'm freaking out about everything! I want to talk about it, but I don't want to give spoilers! All I'm gonna say is that this season got me right in the feels! DX**

 **Also, who can guess who that man was at the end? I'll give you cookies! XD**

 **See you guys next time!~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's a brand new chapter!**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Voltron: Legendary Defender belongs to DreamWorks and Netflix and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 7: Family**_

 _Castle of Lions - Keith's Room_

Having finished with their reunion hug (for the second time), Keith and Allura were now sitting down on his bed. Keith was telling her about what he had done while on Remnant with their new allies. Allura couldn't help but laugh at some parts of his story.

"It seems you found good people who connect well with you, huh?", Allura nodded. Keith nodded. "Yeah. But I'm gonna be honest...I really missed you guys..." Allura looked at him with a surprised look.

"Ever since the Battle of Naxzela, I never made any contact with you for the last four months...And I regretted every single moment of it." Keith then sighed while still looking down.

Allura slowly reached out and placed her hand firmly on his shoulder. "Why didn't you?" Keith quickly shook his head. "I can't tell you..." Before anyone could say anything, one of the space mice crawled up onto Keith's jacket and jumped into his pocket. "Hey! What are you doing?! Get out of there!"

Grabbing the mouse, he saw that it was holding onto the folded up paper Raven gave him. "What is that?", Allura asked. Keith took the paper back and set the space mouse down on the bed. "Raven, Yang's mom, gave it to me. I haven't looked at it yet."

He stared at it before looking at the princess. "Should I see what it says?" Allura nodded, keeping her hand on his shoulder. Taking a deep breath, he slowly unfolded the paper. To their surprise, it wasn't a letter of some sort. It was an old photo of Team STRQ during their time at Beacon Academy. Additionally, Krolia was standing in between Qrow and Raven with her arms crossed.

What caught Keith's eye was a mysterious young man who looked around their age standing next to Taiyang and Raven. He had short black hair and was wearing a red leather jacket, black shirt, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots. He also had a small scar on his forehead.

Keith and Allura were both equally confused while looking at the photo.

* * *

 _Beacon Academy - 19 years ago_

After Team STRQ's photo was taken, Qrow sighed in relief as he set his weapon down. "How does it look, Erik?" Erik, the young man from the other photo, was standing behind a camera on a tripod and gave him a thumbs up. "Perfect! Can't wait to get this developed."

Summer giggled as she took her hood down. "I want a photo of the team for my scrap book."

"I second that.", Taiyang agreed.

Standing to the side was Krolia, who had her arms crossed. "You all seem excited about this...photo, is that what it's called?"

Raven couldn't help but facepalm. "Yes. Summer just pointed it out." Qrow chuckled as he walked up to Krolia and patted her shoulder. "Cut her some slack, sis. She's not from this planet, remember?"

"Thanks, Qrow.", Krolia said to Qrow, causing him to chuckle. Taiyang suddenly clapped his hands together. "Let's take one more photo! This time Erik and Krolia should be in it!"

Summer immediately started jumping up and down in excitement. "That sounds like a great idea!" Erik smiled at the idea and nodded. "I'm down. You, Krolia?"

Krolia ended up shrugging. "Very well."

With that said, Erik set a timer on the camera before he and Krolia stood with the others, Krolia in between Raven and Qrow and Erik in between Taiyang and Raven. "This is something we're all never going to forget, huh?", Erik asked. Qrow nodded while smiling. "I hope so." The camera then flashed.

* * *

 _Flashback End_

Keith's hand trembled as he stared at the photo. Allura took notice of this. "Keith?"

"W-What is Raven trying to tell me...?", Keith quietly asked himself.

* * *

 _Kingdom of Atlas - Sinclair Residence_

At his home in Atlas, Erik was sitting at the kitchen table while staring at the same photo from 19 years ago. He let out a small sigh as he took a sip of his coffee before setting it down. "I know you're there, Krolia. No use hiding in the shadows."

Walking out of the shadows was Krolia, who stood opposite from him. Erik looked up at her. "19 years, huh? You haven't changed a bit." He then gestured for her to sit down, which she did. "Yet you have."

Erik chuckled. "I am human after all." Taking out the paper with 'KEITH' written on it, he showed it to her. "What's this about?" Krolia crossed her arms. "Keith is my son. He's on this planet right now. I know because I had a tracker on his blade."

Finishing his coffee, Erik set the cup aside. "What does it got to do with me?"

"Nothing. You and I both know that he's not your child. We were never involved in any way except being mutual allies. Only that he was conceived here on Remnant.", Krolia explained. "I basically want you to find him for me."

"But didn't you-"

"The tracker gave out two days ago.", she interrupted. "I was able to track him to this planet, but not his exact location on this planet." Erik then sighed. "What about Tai? Raven? Qrow? Why didn't you try any of them?"

Krolia's expression didn't change one bit. "Because I can't. I don't know where they are. Luckily you were very easy to find thanks to intel that I managed to collect from the Atlas data base."

Erik smirked upon hearing this. "A talented hacker, huh? No wonder he fell for you." Krolia couldn't help but smile. "So tell me. Who is Keith's father?"

* * *

 _Castle of Lions - Command Deck_

It was now morning. Everyone had reported to the command deck to hear their next plan of action. Ozpin, taking control for Oscar, stood front and center of the group. "Alright, everyone. Now that we've all rested, we can proceeded to our next destination: Atlas."

Weiss was not happy to hear this. "Why Atlas?! I just escaped from that prison!" Ozpin simply looked at her. "We need to get the Relic to the next vault, which is in Atlas. I had Ironwood secure it in a more safe place than Atlas Academy. If we can get it there, then both the lamp and the Atlas Relic will be safe."

Weiss sighed in disappointment. Qrow then stepped up. "We'll need to keep this castle hidden. Atlas is very advanced in technology and science. If I know Ironwood well, it's that he's not afraid to get his hands on everything more advance than his little machine."

"How are we going to do that?", Shiro asked him. "I know an old friend who can help with that. I can contact him and ask him for refuge and to build a device to keep this place out of plain sight."

"Like a cloaking device?", Pidge questioned. "A really big one.", Qrow replied.

"Awesome!", Lance and Hunk both exclaimed happily. Coran then ran to the control panel. "Very well! I'll start up the ship and get it ready for take off!" At that moment, Oscar was returned to his body and knelt down in exhaustion. Ruby quickly ran over and helped him up. "You alright there?" Oscar blushed as he quickly nodded. "Y-Yeah. Totally fine..." Nora was secretly chuckling at the sight

With that said, everyone, except Keith and Allura, left for the main lounge. "Are you alright, Keith?", Allura asked, very concerned for him. Keith shrugged his arms. "I don't know. That photo really freaked me out. I can't seem to wrap my mind around it..."

Walking over, Allura stood in front of him and cupped his cheek with her hand. "You can get through all of this. But not alone." Keith sighed as he placed his hand over hers. "Thank you, Allura."

It was at that moment that time slowed down for them both. They soon found themselves slowly leaning down towards each other. That was when it happened. Their lips finally met. Allura slowly wrapped her arms around his neck as Keith placed his hands on her waist.

As they held onto the kiss, Jaune came walking in while looking at the ground. "Hey Keith, did you see my scroll? I think I dropped it in-"

He stopped mid sentence when he saw what was going on. He couldn't help but squeal very quiet but excitedly at the sight. He slowly walked out of the command deck to give them some alone time.

"Shouldn't bother them...love birds."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **YES! Keith and Allura finally kissed! I'm so happy!**

 **Also, we got to see Erik from the last chapter meet Krolia after many years! And we got to see what was on the paper Raven gave Keith!**

 **So who do you thing Keith's actual father is? before I get yelled at by people, I love his actual father in the show. I consider him Keith's dad, but this is a fanfic and I wanted to try something new.**

 **See you guys in the next chapter!~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's a brand new chapter!**

 **Hope you guys like it!**

 **Voltron: Legendary Defender belongs to DreamWorks and Netflix and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 8: Friendly Reunion**_

Erik was sitting in his home drinking a cup of coffee while watching the latest Grimm news on his holographic TV. His eldest child, Fredrick, soon walked in. He was an 18 year old young man with short blond hair, blue eyes, and was 6 foot 4. He was dressed in a white shirt, red sleeveless trench coat, green cargo pants, black military boots, fingerless gloves, and was sporting a black eye patch over his right eye.

"Dad.", he said to him. Erik looked up from the TV to look at him. "What is it?" Fredrick pointed his thumb behind him. "The sensors detect something. Must be a large airship or something." Standing up from his seat, Erik walked outside to see what was going on. He approached a pedestal that had a monitor on it.

Indeed, something unseen was approaching the home. Erik turned back to Fredrick. "Go pick up your sister from school." He tossed his car keys to Fredrick, who quickly nodded and ran off. Looking back at the monitor, he saw that whatever was approaching, it was now 50 to 100 feet away.

He looked up at the sky and saw what he couldn't believe: a large castle appearing out of nowhere and landing in the open field. Suddenly, his scroll went off and he quickly answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey buddy."

"Qrow?!"

"Like my new castle?", Qrow joked over the scroll. Erik was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Just walk towards it."

Once he hung up, Erik grabbed a giant, steel rectangle from the front porch and began walking towards the castle.

Pretty soon, he was about 10 feet away from the castle and he held the rectangle in his hand. It opened up and a chainsaw blade popped out for him to use. Soon, the pod to the castle descended down and landed. Everyone, the paladins, Team RWBY, JNR, Oscar, Qrow, Blake's parents, etc, was standing before him.

Erik was immediately surprised when he saw them all. Ruby hopped off and at full speed hugged him. "Uncle Erik!" Erik nearly fell off his feet, but kept his footing. He smiled and hugged her back! "Ruby! It's been so long! You've grown!"

Qrow and Yang soon approached. "Hey Erik.", Yang said, waving her hand. Erik smiled when he saw her. "Hey Yang. Love the new arm." Yang chuckled as she flexed her robotic arm.

Erik turned his attention to the Paladins of Voltron. "Why do we all go inside? I don't want you all to catch a cold out here." And with that said, everyone followed the older man into hi home.

Everyone sat down in the living room as Keith began explaining the situation to Erik, who was currently awestruck. "I had no idea there was a greater threat than Salem." He cleared his throat before speaking again with a smile. "Well, how can I say no to helping you guys?"

"Now that's the Erik I met 20 years ago.", Qrow joked, causing Erik to smile. "You still haven't changed a bit yourself." Suddenly, the door open and walking inside was Fredrick and Krista. "Old Man, I'm back. And I brought the brat." That last comment earned a small slap from his younger sister. "Brother, be nice!"

The two siblings took notice of the new people and looked at their dad. Erik stood up and walked to his children, putting his hands on their shoulders respectively. "Everyone, allow me to introduce to you my son, Fredrick." Fredrick lightly waved. "And my daughter, Krista." Krista smiled cutely as she waved at them.

Lance slowly leaned over to Hunk who was sitting next to him. "Dibs.", he whispered. Hunk just looked confused.

"Fredrick and I will go and make coffee for our guests. Krista, can you keep them all company?" Krista nodded. "Not a problem." As she went to sit down on the couch, Erik and Fredrick began walking to the kitchen.

Fredrick tilted his head while walking with his father. "Who's the cute guy with the white hair patch?" Erik only chuckled.

* * *

With everyone now settled in, Allura and Ozpin were able to explain the circumstances to Erik, Fredrick, and Krista. Erik scratched his beard as he tried to process what he had just heard. "I understand. Salem was responsible for the attack on Vale and allowed Adam Taurus to attack Haven for the Relic of Knowledge?"

Qrow nodded to him. "That's right. And we need to escort it to Ironwood. He'll be able to secure it safely for as long as possible."

Erik eventually nodded. "I see. Well, I'll be able to help as much as possible. I can even get started on a cloaking device for the castle you all brought."

"Thank you very much.", Keith said.

"Although, for a castle that big, it's something I can't do alone."

Suddenly, Pidge stood up and adjusted her glasses. "I can help with the configurations and analysis. I was able to do the same for the cloaking mode on the Green Lion."

Erik smirked. "That's all I need to heard. We can get started first thing tomorrow." He stood up from his chair. "Until then, we should all get some rest. You all must be exhausted."

With that said, everyone else stood up to head back to the Castle of Lions.

* * *

 _Castle of Lions - 2:37 am_

It was very late that night. Keith was laying in his room in his bed with his arms resting under his head. He couldn't sleep and was now staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about the nightmare he had of Zarkon killing Allura in front of him. It was just too painful.

What was he going to do about it? Was he going to tell her about it?

Suddenly, the door opened and he shot up in his bed. It was Allura, dressed in her nightgown. Keith sighed in relief. "Couldn't sleep either?" Allura nodded. Keith scooted to the side and patted the spot next to him.

Allura smiled as she walked over and sat next to him, resting her head on his shoulder. Keith slowly placed his arm around her. "I can't stop thinking..." Keith looked at her. "About what?"

"About how much we're dealing with now.", she stated. "First it was Zarkon, then Lotor...now Salem..." Keith lightly rubbed her shoulder with his hand. "I understand, Allura...But we'll get through this...all of us..."

The room was now quiet. Keith and Allura soon laid down on the bed with her resting her head on his chest and his arms around her. Allura looked up at him. "Keith..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't want to lose you again..."

Keith sighed and squeezed her lightly. "You won't...I promise..." Giving her a quick kiss on her forehead, Keith slowly fell asleep with Allura following suit.

* * *

 **Finally finished this chapter!**

 **Sorry for being gone for so long! Between my job, my recent break up, and my brother moving in with his two kids, life has been pretty stressful. But luckily I was able to return to this story and finish up this chapter.**

 **Also, the conversation scene was supposed to be longer, but my brain wasn't able to process what else to say. But I promise to do a longer scene like this in a future chapter.**

 **Now for anyone wondering; Yes, Fredrick is gay. This was my original plan from the get go. I planned to have him be gay before Season 7 came out and before Shiro was confirmed gay as well. So please don't berate me.**

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **See you guys next time!~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for being gone for so long. I've been suffering from writer's block for a while and have been trying to overcome it. Now I'm back with a new chapter!**

 **Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or RWBY. All rights go to DreamWorks and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 9: The Plan_**

 **Sinclair Household**

Everyone was gathered around the table cheering. Both Yang and Shiro were opposite to each other and arm-wrestling each other.

"You can do it, Shiro!", Lance cheered.

"Don't let that old man win, Yang!", Ruby shouted. Keith gave her a confused look.

"He's only 25."

"Close enough!"

Shiro struggled a bit, but he was very close to pinning Yang down. Yang looked unfazed as she managed to push back up. "Sorry, my friend. Even with a robot from outer space-" She slammed his hand down and won. "You still lose." The slam actually caused him to fall out of his chair.

Everyone couldn't help but laugh at what just happened. Nora gave Yang a strong high five. "Way to go, girl!" Keith helped up Shiro. "Nice try." Soon, Erik walked into the room with Fredrick beside him. "Alright, everyone. I just got done with talking to Ironwood." Everyone turned their attention to the older man.

Erik sat down in one of the chairs before speaking. "He's given you all permission to stay here and the castle to remain here if needed."

"Sweet!", Lance shouted out loud.

"And what about the Relic?", Qrow asked him. "His men are already preparing a special vault to secure it in. But he only wants three of us to bring it to him. He doesn't want to draw attention of all of us show up."

"So who will volunteer to go?", Coran asked the group. Eventually, Keith stood up from his seat. "I'll go."

Allura stood as well. "I'll go as well. We need to warn him of the Galra and how big of a threat they currently are." Erik nodded to her. "Very well."

Trading places with Oscar, Ozpin approached the two. "I will accompany you both. Ironwood won't trust you both at the start, but he'll believe us if I'm with you." Both Keith and Allura nodded.

"Then it's decided.", Shiro said.

* * *

 **Atlas Military** **Base**

Arriving at the Atlas Military Base on time, Keith, Allura, and Oscar were escorted by a lieutenant to General Ironwood's office where Ironwood was doing some paperwork at his desk.

The lieutenant walked in. "General, three of Erik's associates are here." Ironwood looked up from his work and nodded. "Let them in" With that said, all three walked into his office.

Ironwood stood from his desk and approached them. "It is nice to meet you. I'm General James Ironwood of the Atlas Military. May I have your names?"

"I'm Allura, Princess of Altea.", Allura said. Ironwood looked confused, but didn't question her status for he would ask later.

"I'm Keith Kogane.", Keith said to him. Ironwood moved closer to him for a closer inspection. "You look like someone I know..." Keith didn't break eye contact until Ironwood moved away and turned to face Oscar.

"And you, young man?" Oscar was nervous before speaking. "I-I'm Oscar Pine...But you know me as Ozpin..."

When he said this, Ironwood was in immediate shock. "Ozpin?! You've already reincarnated?!" Oscar slowly nodded.

"Then that means you have the Relic with you?", he asked. Nodding, Oscar took out the Relic of Knowledge, which grew to its original size. Ironwood was amazed when he saw the Relic. "Amazing. I had only heard stories of the Relics, but I never thought that I would see one of them up close."

"Erik says that your men fixed up a vault for it to be guarded in.", Keith told him. "Is it ready?" Ironwood nodded. "Yes it is. Follow me."

Ironwood walked out of his office and Keith, Allura, and Oscar all followed after him.

"While we take the Relic to the vault, I have to warn of a great danger.", Allura told Ironwood. "I've dealt with major threats during my time as both a Huntsman and General of the military. I even lost half of my body in the process. What could be more dangerous than what we're already facing?"

"The Galra.", she said. "They have been around longer than you and everyone else here." Ironwood continued listening to her while walking to the vault.

"I believe that they will be coming to your world to not only conquer it, but to use your resources to conquer more planets." Ironwood scratched his chin.

"Is that so?", he asked, clearing his throat. "Well then, there's no need to worry. The Atlas Military can hold our own in a war against anyone, so I believe that we can protect ourselves again these Galra."

Soon, all four made it to the vault where two soldiers opened it for them. Inside was a large space that was probably bigger than Beacon itself. The only thing inside was a single pedestal in the middle, which Ironwood started walking to.

All four made it to the pedestal. Ironwood turned to Oscar. "Place the Relic on the pedestal" Nodding, Oscar took out the Relic and prepared to set it in place. That was until all four of them were suddenly zapped by a large surge of electricity and screamed in pain.

Falling to the ground, Ironwood, Allura, and Oscar were all nearly paralyzed. Keith groaned in pain as he looked up to see Dean Villiers, who approached the group and smirked down at Keith. "You guys are so easy to sneak up on."

Walking over to Oscar, Dean snatched up the Relic and secured it to his back. "Mother will be so proud of me." Oscar painfully grabbed at Dean's leg to try and stop him, but he ended up getting kicked in the face.

Dean laughed. "Pathetic." He turned to look at Keith and knelt down in front of him. "You know, Mother finds you to be a worthy replacement for Cinder. Though I disagree, I just can't seem to disobey her orders. But that's just how life is now for me."

Dean cuffed up Keith and grabbed him by his arms before starting to drag him away. "Time to go." Allura tried to stand up to save him, but she was just too weak to do so. She could only watch as Keith was taken away. "Keith...no..." She then passed out.

* * *

 **Salem's Realm**

Keith was sitting in a chair with his arms tied behind the back of it as he was brought to Salem's chambers. He struggled to break free until he saw Salem walk in and approach him. "So, you must be Keith Kogane."

Keith glared at her. "What's it to you?" Salem walked around him. "This world has no doubt been corrupted by those who wish to use the world's powers to control it. I've seen it with my own eyes for thousands of years in the eyes of both Humans and Faunus."

She then stopped in front of him. "But I know now that they are not the only ones who seek dominance. You see, I've come to learn that there are many other worlds out there with different races and cultures, which I find intriguing. I even learned about the Galra."

Keith only continued glaring at her. "But you know that they only want to conquer the entire universe, huh? Including Remnant?" Salem simply smirked. "And what's wrong with that?" Keith was shocked to hear this.

Salem walked to the window to look down at the Grimm filled wasteland. "Weak planets such as this one need to be conquered in order to start all over. That has been my goal since the very beginning. But in order to do that, I need all four of the Relics."

That was when Dean walked in with the Relic of Knowledge in hand. He walked over to Salem and presented it to her, which she took. "Thank you, my son." Dean bowed to her and left them alone once again.

"Cinder was one of our assets to achieving our goal, but with what happened at Haven, she had been exiled and must prove her worthiness if she wishes to return." Keith was surprised. "She's alive? I thought Raven killed her."

"She thought she did.", Salem said, approaching him again. "Until she returns, you will be her replacement."

"I'd rather die.", Keith declared. Salem only giggled. "I never said I was going to kill you. Although...I might have some fun..."

* * *

 **Ooooooohhhhh! Salem has something planned for Keith!**

 **What do you guys think will happen and will the rest of the team be ale to rescue him and the Relic?!**

 **Also, yes! Dean is Salem's son. It will be revealed later who is father is, but I won't say who right now.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this chapter and sorry it took so long to make. I promise to make another chapter faster than last time!**

 **See you guys next time!~**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or RWBY. All rights go to DreamWorks and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 10: How The Mighty Have Fallen_**

 _Castle of Lions_

Having spent nearly a day in the healing pods, Allura, Ironwood, and Oscar finally emerge and collapsed to the floor. Luckily, the rest of the group were there to help them up. Lance tried to help Allura up, but she was quick to shove him away and stand up on her own. "Keith!"

Pidge ran over to her. "Allura, what happened to you guys?!" Ironwood straightened himself out. "We were ambushed in the vault. I don't know what else happened because I was instantly knocked out."

Ozpin, who took over for Oscar, approached them. "It was Dean. Salem's son." Everyone turned to him in shock.

Everyone was soon brought to the dining room where Allura, Ironwood, and Ozpin ate food goo to replenish their strength.

"Salem has a son?!", Yang exclaimed. Ozpin simply nodded as he set his spoon down on his plate.

"From a lost lover of hers long ago.", he began explaining. "Due to him being birth by her, he was cursed with immortality. He's been around longer than anyone else here on Remnant and has been by Salem's side forever."

Allura sighed and stared down at her food. "He took not only the Relic...but Keith as well..."

The room became instantly quiet. It must have been quiet for maybe 5 minutes until Krista finally spoke up. "How are we going to find him?"

Scratching his chin a bit, Fredrick snapped his fingers when an idea came to mind. "I think I know someone who can help us." He looked at Ironwood. "And I think you know who I mean."

Ironwood sighed. "I think so too..."

* * *

 _Salem's Realm_

Arriving back on a Bullhead they had commandeered, Emerald, Mercury, and Hazel walked into the castle to deliver their report to Salem. They were stopped at the door by Tyrian, who was sporting a mechanical stinger on his tail since his original was cut off by Ruby.

"Welcome back, welcome back! I do hope you missed us as much as we missed you.", he said with a evil smile.

Both Emerald and Mercury glared at him before Hazel walked past him. "Let's go." Both quietly followed him.

"Speaking of which, where is our Fall Maiden?" This question caused Emerald to stop walking. Tyrian started laughing at her reaction, causing her to growl in anger. Mercury turned to her. "Emerald, come on."

"Don't tell me something happened to her.", he mocked before laughing. This prompted Emerald to draw her weapons and point them at him. "I will cut off more than just your tail!"

Chuckling, Tyrian slowly approached her. "Careful, little girl. Cinder isn't here to protect you anymore."

Tyrian moved closer and closer to Emerald, causing her to back away from him. He then purposely pressed his cheek into the blade of one of her weapons, cutting his cheek. All while still smiling.

Seeing how scared Emerald was getting, Mercury got to her side with his hand on her shoulder and forced Tyrian to get away from her. "Back off, freak."

Tyrian looked at him. "Oh, don't misunderstand, I am in mourning just as you. Because it appears you've failed our Queen, and that is a tragedy." He first appeared sad when telling them this, but then he began to chuckle. Then that chuckle turned into laughter.

Hazel, Mercury, and Emerald began walking away as Tyrian continued laughing maniacally.

In the meeting room when they entered, Salem was waiting for the trio. She did not look pleased at any of them. Arthur and Tyrian were seated at the table as well while Dean stood by his mother's side.

Hazel, Mercury, and Emerald were on their knees staring at the ground.

"I would like you to explain to me... how it is you failed so spectacularly?" Hazel looked up at her. "The Faunus Militia split our forces-"

"Stop.", Salem ordered, which he did. "Let me rephrase the question - who is responsible for your defeat?"

While Emerald and Mercury remained where they were, Hazel stood up on his feet and looked at his master. "I take full responsibility."

Suddenly, Salem flipped the table over on its side, causing Tyrian to fall out of his seat, Arthur to back away, and Dean to remain where he was. "But that wouldn't be fair now, would it?! We all know who's truly to blame..."

Salem began approaching the trio while holding up her hand, causing Hazel to be very scared. "I don't-" Her hand twisting, Geist hands emerge from underneath his feet and wrapped themselves around Hazel, pulling him down so that he was on all fours.

Salem turned to Emerald. "Emerald." Emerald became very scared. "I want you to tell me whose fault this was." As she approached her, Emerald began breathing heavily in fear.

"Now." Emerald gave in. "Cinder! We failed because of Cinder!" Salem walked past her before placing her hand on her shoulder. "That's right. I want you to understand that failure. I want you to understand why Cinder must be left to toil in her isolation until she redeems herself."

As she moved away, Emerald and Mercury became shocked. "You mean-", Mercury began saying. "She's alive?", Emerald finished.

Arthur was shocked as well. "You're joking. How could you know that?" Tyrian glared at him. "Are you questioning our divine savior?!"

Arthur turned to Salem, who was staring back at him. He chuckled nervously. "Of course not. Forgive me."

"You never doubt Mother's power.", Dean began saying not only to Arthur, but to everyone else. "For if you do, like poor Hazel here, there will be consequences." Salem smiled at her son before facing everyone else.

"It's important not to lose sight of what drives us. Love, justice, reverence. But the moment you put your desires before my own... they will be lost to you."

Salem freed Hazel from his Geist ensnarement and walked away as he caught his breath while she started walking back to her spot by Dean. "This isn't a threat. This is simply the truth. The path to your desired is only found through me."

"And only her.", Dean finished. Hazel finally stood up. Salem looked out the window where Nevermores were flying far away before looking down with a sad expression. "And so we must move on."

Turning to the others, Salem placed her hand on her son's shoulder. "Out of everyone in this room, my son is the only one that has made me proud." She glared at the trio. "While you three were lost in your own failure, Dean had infiltrated Atlas and retrieved the Relic of Knowledge.

Hazel, Emerald, and Mercury were extremely shocked at the news. "And...has brought us a replacement for Cinder."

Entering the battle room, Keith could be seen fighting off Beowolves and Usai that Salem had summoned for him to fight. He sliced down most of them with his Blade of Mamora dagger while fighting more of the Grimm.

Salem had a smirk as she watch him struggle.

"Why of all people was this young man chosen, your grace?", Arthur asked. Salem didn't look at him. "Because he's special."

Slaying the final Grimm, Keith fell to his knees and was breathing heavy as the dead Grimm around him disintegrated. Salem approached the half-human half-Galra hybrid and stood by his side. "Impressive. It seems you have a very strong will to survive."

Keith glared up angrily at her. "You can't keep me here forever." Salem kept her smirk. "I can. For I have many...many special plans for you."

* * *

 _Atlas Warehouse_

In a warehouse just near the Atlas Military base, there was a young man with long dirty blond hair tied into a small ponytail and black back hairline, wearing a white tank top, black pants, shoes, welding gloves, and welding mask was working on what appeared to be a suit of armor.

After successfully welding two pieces together, he removed his mask to look at the chest plate in admiration. "Nano, you never cease to fail even yourself." Chuckling, he proceeded to work again, but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Nano turned to see Ironwood and quickly stood up, taking off his welding mask. "Oh, hey Jimmy!" Ironwood looked unfazed. "Please don't call me that."

Nano laughed. "What? I can't give my big brother a nickname?"

"I'm here on an important assignment.", Ironwood told him. Nano dropped his smile upon hearing this. "What's going on?"

Ironwood took a deep breath. "Something important to the world and a good ally of ours has been taken. I could just turn to the Atlas scientists and engineers for help, but came to you on behalf of Fredrick Sinclair."

Nano chuckled again. "Of course he did. What do you need me to do?"

"A tracking device.", James replied. "If you can build one that can track down our kidnapped ally, then we can rescue him. And if we do that, we will all be very grateful."

Rubbing the back of his head, Nano walked over to where most of the completed armor was and picked up the helmet, which was both silver and black. "See that's the thing, James. I already did."

Ironwood was surprised. Nano held the helmet as he powered it on. "Built it right in the visor. But it won't properly work until I complete the armor. But there's a small catch."

"And what would that be?", Ironwood asked. Nano set the helmet back down on his workbench. "I built it specifically for me. So if you want this, you'll have to include me. And I don't think I have any spare time to make another suit of armor with a tracking device for you."

Nano then held his hand out to his older brother. "Do we have a deal?" Ironwood was very hesitant. Nano smiled. "Come on. Don't you have a heart?" Sighing, ironwood shook his hand. "Very well."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed!**

 **New character Nano has joined the battle!**

 **For those of you wondering, in this story he is James Ironwood's younger brother. Nano's just a nickname for the character, but I'll reveal his name and more of his background later on.**

 **Also, Dean is by far was my favorite part of this chapter. He didn't speak out of term, is very loyal to his mother, and is possibly more crazier than Tyrian. You'll see what I mean later.**

 **Anyways, this chapter was a lot of fun and can't wait to start on the next one!**

 **See you guys next time!~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or RWBY. All rights go to DreamWorks and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 11: Where There's A Will There's A Way_**

 _Castle of Lions_

Having been brought to the castle by Ironwood, Nano pulled up a large scale holographic map of Remnant for everyone to see. "Okay, so we're here in Atlas." He pointed at one kingdom and it lit up. "And Here's Vale...Mistral...and Vacuo..." He did the same to the other kingdoms on the map.

"It would be impossible for your friend to be hidden in some remote location that anyone can go to.", Nano began explaining. "So this would mean that he was taken somewhere that is not on this map."

Coran played with his mustache while hearing this. "That sounds brilliant. Whoever this Salem woman is, she does sound that smart enough to be based somewhere extremely secret. All we have to do is figure out where it is."

Lance looked at him. "But how are we going to do that?"

Nano soon brought out his helmet from the suit of armor he was building. "This visor was built with a tracking device that can locate anyone on Remnant. But there's two catches."

"It can only work when the suit of armor is complete.", Ironwood told them with Nano nodding. "That's correct. I have only a few more weeks to finish the armor unfortunately."

Pidge soon walked up. "Maybe if you use the Altean technology here, you can speed up the building process to a day or two."

"That's a brilliant idea, Pidge!", Coran cheered. "What do you think, Mr. Nano?" Nano scratched his chin before shrugging. "Wouldn't hurt to try out new technology. I'm in."

"Excellent! Let me take you to our engineering room!" Coran walked with Nano out of the room.

"While they do that, we all should get some rest.", Ironwood said to everyone. "Based on Nano's speed and whatever tech he's being given, it's most likely that he'll be finished by tomorrow afternoon."

With that said, everyone started walking back to their respective rooms. Well, everyone except for Allura, who stood by the control panel. She had been blaming herself for Keith being taken as well as the Relic.

Taking notice of this, Ruby walked over to her. "Are you okay?" Allura shook her head. "I'm not. It's my fault that we're all in this situation." Ruby frowned when she heard her and patted her back.

"It's not your fault. I should of went with you guys. You shouldn't be blaming yourself." Allura stared down at the ground as tears ran down her face. "Thank you. I'm gonna go to bed."

As Allura left to her room, Oscar walked in and approached Ruby. "Hey." Ruby smiled at him. "Hey. Not tired?"

Oscar shrugged. "Not really. That pod basically drained the sleep out of me." Both he and Ruby laughed a bit.

"Do you think we'll be able to find Keith and the Relic?", Oscar asked her. Ruby sighed. "Hopefully. We just need to rely on each other and whatever happens happens. As long as we don't lose anyone else."

Nodding, Oscar took Ruby's hand in his, causing her to blush lightly. "And I don't want to lose you." Ruby ended up smiling.

* * *

 _Atlas Bar - 1:21 AM_

Having decided to get something for him to drink, Qrow was sitting outside on the balcony of a bar in Atlas and was staring up at the broken moon as he drank from his glass. Qrow grumbled before setting it down on the railing.

Suddenly, a hand touched his shoulder and Qrow, with his fast reflexes, grabbed the wrist that belonged to the hand and tried flipping the assailant on their back. Too bad they were too fast and Qrow was the one flipped onto his back.

Qrow groaned in pain as he looked up to see the person before him: Krolia.

"Krolia?" Krolia helped him up on his feet. "Sorry about that. You attacked first" Qrow scoffed as he dusted himself off. "I thought you were going to try and slit my throat."

"Qrow, you know I wouldn't do that.", Krolia told him, crossing her arms. Qrow opened his flask and took a quick gulp from it. "You disappear for 19 years and come back now. Why?"

Krolia sighed. "I'm here because my son is on this planet." Qrow gave her a confused look. "Son?" Krolia nodded to him. "You might know him as Keith."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but he was kidnapped by Salem." Qrow picked up his glass and drank from it. Krolia was shocked by this. "I knew his signal had gone out hours ago, but I had no idea that was why."

Qrow finished his drink and set the empty glass with ice left in it on a nearby table. "You know, I thought maybe you'd go to Erik for this, but I need to ask." Qrow turned to face her. "Why me of all people? You know about my Semblance."

Krolia turned away from him and stared down at her feet. "I can't tell you that." Qrow grabbed her shoulder and forced her to turn and look at him. "Why not?! What secret are you hiding that you don't want to tell me?!"

"If I tell you, you'll only be in denial.", Krolia stated. Qrow became pissed. "Not unless you tell me! What's so bad about it that you can't say it to my face!"

Finally, Krolia decided to spill her gut. "Keith isn't just my son! He's yours too!"

Upon hearing this, Qrow let go of her shoulder and slowly backed away. "What'd you say...?" Krolia straightened herself out and rubbed her shoulder with her hand.

"Remember the night before I left Remnant?", she started asking. "When I confessed and spent the night with you?"

Qrow walked over to the railing of the balcony and placed his elbow on it, covering his face with his hands. "I remember...you're saying that night...we made a new life?"

She nodded to him. "That's right. I was ready to tell him when I saw him, but now that I know Salem has him..." Suddenly, Qrow pulled her into a hug and held her tight, causing her eyes to widen. "Qrow?"

"I had no idea I was a father. I didn't even think I would ever have children.", he began telling her, not letting her go. "My Semblance prevented me from forming any meaningful relationship with any woman. Truth be told, I really wanted to start a family. I just thought it would never happen."

After what seemed to be a long time, Krolia finally hugged him back. "I'm sorry I didn't return sooner." Qrow shook his head. "It doesn't matter. You're here now. And we're going to find our son."

Pulling away a bit, Qrow and Krolia leaned towards each other and pressed their lips together, kissing right under the broken moon.

* * *

 _Salem's Realm_

In his chambers that was provided to him by Salem, Keith was sitting on his bed while staring down at his dagger. The door suddenly opened up and Emerald walked in with a tray of food and a glass of water.

"Don't think I like doing this, but I have to." She set the ray down on the desk near his bed. Keith looked at her and remained where he was sitting. "Why are you helping her?", he asked.

Emerald didn't look at him. "Why do you care?"

"Because it seems like you want something out of this and you must have been desperate enough to seek out Salem just to get it.", he stated.

Emerald stared down at the tray of food before looking at him. "Cinder saved me. She saved me from a life of poverty and hate. She brought me here to start all over. And with Salem's help, I can achieve all the things society prevented me from having."

Keith scoffed. "And how will you do that if Salem destroys literally everything?" Emerald gripped the chair that was by the desk. "Do you actually think Salem will help you achieve this goal? Do you not think for one moment that Salem might be using you and will instead kill you once she gets what she was striving for?"

That was when Emerald angrily threw a punch at Keith, who was quick to catch it with his hand. "Face it, Emerald. You're nothing but a puppet to Salem. She's going to use you and then throw you away."

Pulling her hand back, Emerald began walking towards the door. "You might not listen to me, but you'll soon find out that what I said was right. Then who will you believe?"

Without another word, Emerald left the room. Keith stood up from his bed and walked over to the desk to see the food. It consisted on a small ham sandwich,white rice, and a glass of water. "Strange combo..."

As he was about to pick up the sandwich, a strange breeze blew behind him and he turned to find the source: Salem standing right behind him. "It seems as though you're very persuasive."

Keith slowly backed away from her. He would of had his dagger, but he sadly left it laying on the bed. Salem slowly approached him. "What do you see when you look at me?"

Keith was now backed into a wall. "If I have to extremely honest, a demon that crawled out of the earth after being buried for over a thousand years." Salem chuckled and ran one of her fingernails under his chin.

"Honesty is what helps people stay alive, just like it's doing for you now." She withdrew her finger and turned around. "I wish he was like that to me long ago." Keith was slightly confused, but he gulped when Salem turned back to him. "Do you have any fears?"

Squeezing his hands tightly, Keith was hesitant to speak, but eventually did. "I don't want to watch those who are innocent to be killed by those corrupted." Salem smirked. "Do you have anyone you want to protect?'

Keith slowly nodded. "Yes I do...and I'd give my life to make sure she stays alive."

"Is that so?" Salem started approaching him again and Keith was once again backed into a wall. "You said you had plans. Should I ask what they are?"

Salem kept her smirk. "I'm glad you asked."

"What are you" Before he could finish that sentence, Salem pulled him into a sudden kiss, causing him to start struggling. As he struggled to escape, Tyrian and Arthur were standing outside the room leaning against the wall.

"Why is she even doing this to him?", Arthur asked, grimacing a bit. "It's disgusting."

Tyrian glared at him. "Don't doubt our savior. She is doing what she needs to do to convert him to our side. Our ways."

Arthur grumbled. "Let's just get out of here before my ears need therapy." With that said, both men started walking away from what was going on in the room.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **And yes, I'm very sorry about the ending. You'll see why** **Salem** **did this to Keith in another chapter.**

 **And also, Krolia returns and reveals Keith's father! It's Qrow! And it looks like they're about to rekindle their relationship! Can't wait to expand on this even more!**

 **Hope you guys liked this chapter! By far my second longest chapter right after Chapter 6. I might make a very long chapter that will be the longest, but that will be for another day.**

 **See you guys next time!~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or RWBY. All rights go to DreamWorks and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 12: When Love Turns Dark_**

Sinclair Household

In the grassy field of the Sinclair residence, Nano had set up his new high tech armor in all of its glory. He took a deep breath as he wiped sweat off his forehead. "Man, that new technology sure is amazing. Helped me a lot there to complete this armor."

Pidge, who was with him, walked around the armor to examine it. It was about 5'8" tall, made completely out of Atlesian titanium, with a hint of Altean tech, and a blue visor on the helmet to help see through it. The armor was also a tinted teal with a few white details.

It was built with a jet pack, grappling hook in the left wrist, tracking device and scanner in the visor, and a few other special gadgets. Ironwood walked over to the two. "So it's complete?"

Nano nodded to him. "Yeah. Had to make a few tweaks to it so that it could function properly. But all and all, it's 100% complete."

"All we need now is for someone to test it out!", Coran shouted out loud, startling the three. "Please stop doing that!", Pidge shouted at him as she adjusting her glasses.

Soon, everyone gathered to the suit of armor and admired its work. "So, who wants to try it out?", Yang asked. Lance quickly raised his hand. "I'll do it!"

Hunk pushed his hand down. "No offense Lance, but you'd immediately crash the suit and ruin it."

"Hey!", Lance exclaimed.

"I wanna try!", Nora replied.

"No.", both Ren and Jaune said in unison.

"Awwww."

Blake sighed. "Well, someone has to test it out." Fredrick, who was standing to the side with his arms crossed, walked over. "I'll do it." Within 5 minutes, Fredrick was donning the armor with the helmet in his hands.

"Alright, so you just need to get about 100 feet in the air and see how many people you can scan from that distance.", Nano explained to him. Fredrick nodded. "Right. But what are the chances that the suit bursts into flames and immolates me?"

Nano scratched his chin as he thought. "Possibly a 25% chance of that happening." With one more nod, Fredrick put on the helmet and it locked itself to the suit.

The jet pack began to power up as he looked up at the sky. "I'm ready."

Soon, Fredrick was sent flying up into the sky. He flew straight up past the cloud. Nano was typing on his scroll as Shiro walked over to him. "How many people are you expecting the suit to scan?"

Nano shrugged. "Based on the height and the velocity, I'm estimating about…..54 people, including us."

After about 15 seconds, Fredrick carefully landed back on the ground and both Nano and Shiro ran over to him. "You okay?", Shiro asked. Fredrick took off his helmet and nodded. "I'm fine." Nano stood by him. "So, how far up did you get?"

Fredrick turned to him. "Approximately 3,742 feet." Nano and Shiro were shocked by this. "And how many people were you able to scan?"

"8,936.", Fredrick answered. Upon hearing the results, Nano began to laugh happily. "The suit works! Atlean tech is awesome!" With that said, the three walked back to the house.

* * *

Castle of Lions

Oscar and Ruby were sitting in the main lounge of the castle. Oscar was playing a game on his scroll while Ruby fiddled with her cloak since she was bored. Sighing, Oscar set his scroll down next to him. Ruby took notice of this. "Are you okay?"

Oscar shook his head. "I feel like everything's my fault, to be honest. I tried to save Keith, but was too weak to…."

Ruby had a sad look on her face as she scooted closer to him. "It's not your fault. You guys didn't know that something like that was going to happen."

Grumbling quietly, Oscar slumped down in his seat. "Still…I don't want to be the weakest of the group and let you all down."

Scooting closer, Ruby leaned over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek, causing Oscar to blush brightly. Ruby smiled at him. "You're not weak to me….I think you're very strong and brave…."

She then stood up and walked out of the lounge.

Sitting up, Oscar placed his hand on his cheek where Ruby had kissed him and smiled gently. "Wow…."

* * *

Forest Outside Atlas

Out in a nearby forest, Allura, Blake, Ren, Nora, and Hunk, were scouting the area for any Grimm that might be near the area. Hunk was using a scanner to scan around them. "Not tracking anything over here."

"Let's keep going north.", Ren said in response. As the group continued, Nora took notice of a black figure that was hiding nearby, which quickly disappeared. Nora stopped in her tracks. "Okay, either someone spiked my milk with expresso and I'm seeing things or there's someone actually stalking us."

Upon hearing this, the group stopped as well and drew their weapons. "How's that possible? The scanner didn't read anything., Blake said to her.

Before anyone could react, the figure jumped in front of them and revealed himself.

Keith.

Everyone was shocked to see him. He was still the same as he was, except his eyes were yellow and he had purple marks like his mother on his cheeks. Allura took notice of these small changes and knew something was up.

"Something's not right…." Hunk ran over to him. "Keith! You're alright! I'm so happy!" Ren reached his hand out. "Wait!"

Too late. Keith threw a strong kick at Hunk's stomach and sent him flying past the group. Allura, Blake, Ren, and Nora all stood there armed with their weapons. "Keith….what did they do to you?", Allura asked him in despair.

Keith didn't answer as he charged at the group. Blake was the first to fight against him. She fired at few shots, but Keith blocked her attacks with his BoM sword and was quick to disarm her.

She tried to pin him down, but he kicked under her feet and knocked her back into a tree.

Both Ren and Nora charged at him and attacked, but Keith was quick to react. First, Nora swung her hammer down at him, but Keith managed to grab it with his bare hands and used it to shield him from the bullets Ren had just fired at him.

Lifting up the hammer and Nora with it, Keith swung her at Ren and both were sent flying back. Keith tossed the hammer to the side as he turned to Allura.

Allura took a defensive stance as Keith began walking towards her. "Keith, what did Salem do to you?!" Keith didn't answer and continued walking towards her.

"Keith!", she shouted, tears now in her eyes. "Whatever she did to you, we can help you!" Stopping in his tracks, Keith fell to his knees as he held his head in pain. Allura was shocked by this. "Keith!"

In her domain, Salem was watching what was happening from her dark globe while sitting in her throne.

"Huh. It seems she's breaking through to him. We can't have that happening." Salem slowly moved her hand past the globe, causing his eyes to glow a bright purple.

Standing back up, Keith dashed to Allura and threw a strong kick into her gut, instantly knocking her out.

Salem smirked when she saw this happen. "My grasp on him is stronger than anything. Maybe even more than love." With his work done, a dark portal opened up for him and he started walking towards it.

Blake, who was barely conscious, used the last of her strength to throw a small tracking device on his back before he disappeared into the portal. She then fell unconscious.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this new chapter!**

 **I literally started this chapter at work during my free time! I had to do a lot of editing to make this chapter good enough to post online.**

 **Keith is now evil and is under Salem's control. Will the group be able to save him and turn him back to normal? You'll have to wait and see to find out!**

 **See you guys next time!~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or RWBY. All rights go to DreamWorks and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 13: The Enemy of My Enemy Is My Friend**_

 _Sinclair Household_

Slowly gaining consciousness, Allura opened her eyes and shot up. She saw that she was laying on the couch with a small blanket on her lap. Krista entered the room and ran over to her. "Are you okay, Princess?"

Allura slowly nodded. "Yes….how'd I get here?" Krista sat down beside her. "Mr. Ironwood and Dad found you, Blake, Ren, Nora, and Hunk unconscious in the forest. Were you guys ambushed by Grimm or maybe someone?"

Having to think for a moment, Allura finally remembered. Keith had appeared to her and the others and defeated them in battle. She turned to the girl. "It was Keith."

10 minutes later…..

Everyone, including Blake, Nora, Ren, and Hunk, were now gathered in the living room. Hunk was sobbing as he was scarfing down some turkey in a bowl that Krista had cooked up for everyone.

"So what you're saying is that you guys saw Keith and he suddenly beat the quiznak out of you all?", Lance asked them, obviously very confused.

Hunk quickly wiped his mouth before speaking. "Yeah! He was like a totally different person!"

Nora had finished her food as well and even licked the bowl clean before tossing it aside, almost hitting Pidge in the process. "And he was super strong! It was crazy!"

Ren set his bowl down on the coffee table in front of him. "If I had to guess, Salem has taken full control of him."

Ozpin, taking over for Oscar, walked over to the group. "Salem is capable of many things. So her controlling Keith is a high possibility. But it doesn't mean that one cannot break free from her shackles."

"If that's the case, then how are we going to save him?", Weiss asked very concerned. Blake soon stood up. "We can find him." Everyone turned to her. "Before I passed out, I managed to throw a small tracking device onto his back before he disappeared. Nano has the transmitter."

Nano held up a small device in his hand. "I gave it to her in case of an emergency. And now we'll be able to locate Keith."

"Perfect.", a voice said, causing everyone to turn to the doorway. Standing there were both Qrow and Krolia.

"Uncle Qrow?", Yang asked. Qrow nodded to his niece.

"Krolia?", Erik asked, shocking everyone else. "You know her, Dad?", Fredrick asked him.

Erik nodded. "Yes. She came to this planet 19 years ago." Krolia nodded as she walked over. "He's right. And I'm also Keith's biological mother."

Shiro was shocked to hear this. "It's an honor to meet you-"

"Hold on!", Lance interrupted while shooting up from his seat on the couch. "She's Keith's mom?! How's that even possible?!"

Pidge then smacked on the head. "Lance, don't be rude!"

"I know it's shocking to find out like this. But I'm here now to help you all in saving not only my son, but the entire planet. It's in even more danger than before.", she told them.

"What are you talking about?", Coran asked her.

Krolia took a deep breath. "With the Lions here on Remnant, Zarkon is surely on his way here with his army."

"This is not good…", Shiro said.

* * *

 _Salem's Realm_

Sitting in her throne, Salem had her eyes closed as Dean walked into the room. "Mother." Salem opened her eyes to look at her son, who bowed to her. "Keith has returned."

Salem smirked. "Bring him here." With a quick nod, Dean walked out of the room. About 5 seconds later, he returned with Keith following after. Both knelt and bowed to her. Salem stood from her throne and approached them.

"You both have done excellent things to please me. Now it is time we move on with our next objectives." Dean looked up at her. "And what would that be if I may ask, Mother?"

Salem turned around and walked to the window, looking out to the wasteland full of Grimm. "It seems that there is another evil besides my own that strives for dominance. And they are slowly approaching this world. I do believe that we can….bargain with them."

Turning back around, the Seer Grimm approached her as she moved her hands around it. Suddenly, an image of Zarkon formed in it.

" _ **Who dares to speak to Zarkon, ruler of the known universe?**_ "

"My name is Salem. I rule the Planet Remnant. I believe that I have what you're looking for here on this pitiful world."

Zarkon, who was sitting in his throne on his main command ship, glared at her through the main communication hub. " ** _And what would you have that I want?_** "

Salem kept her smirk. "The Lions of Voltron." Zarkon immediately stood up from his throne. "I only ask for one thing in exchange for the Lions."

" _ **Name your price.**_ ", Zarkon told her. Salem sat down in her throne. "I want the remaining Relics of Remnant. With them, I can wipe out all living creatures on this planet and create a new civilization in my image. You help me get the Relics and I hand over the Lions, along with its Paladins."

Zarkon also sat back down in his throne. " _ **I accept.**_ "

"Then it's settled." With that said, Salem cut out the communication.

" _ **Set course for Planet Remnant.**_ ", Zarkon ordered. " _ **The Lions are there.**_ " One of his commanders saluted to him. "Vrepit Sal!" The command ship began heading for Remnant.

Unbeknownst to them, Lotor had hacked into the feed on his own fighter pod and watched the entire conversation. "Oh Salem. Have you forgotten about me after all these years? That hurts my feelings."

He smiled as he started flying towards Remnant. "After all, I do miss you and my son."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Salem has made contact with Zarkon and he's now on his way to Remnant with his army! Let's hope that the gang can hold him off in time to save Keith!**

 **Also, Krolia joins the group! Can't wait to include her more in the next few chapters!**

 **Lotor also joins the battle! Will he join Salem or the gang? We'll have to wait and see!**

 **See you guys next time!~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or RWBY. All rights go to DreamWorks and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 14: An Eye for an Eye**_

 _Castle of Lions Docks_

Now suited up in their Paladin armors, Allura, Lance, Pidge, Hunk, and Shiro raced to their Lions and powered them up.

Allura turned on communication to Team RWBY and the others. "Alright. Thanks to the coordinates that the tracking device has given us, we now know where Keith and the Relic are."

Ruby held up her scroll to everyone while Allura spoke. "Everyone know where they're going?"

"Ren, Nora, Oscar, and I will be with Hunk in the Yellow Lion.", Jaune said.

"Team RWBY will be with Allura in the Blue Lion.", Weiss replied.

"Krista and I will be tagging along with Lance in the Red Lion.", Sun said. Blake turned to him. "Where have you been the whole time?" Sun chuckled nervously.

"I will be with Pidge in the Green Lion.", Nano announced.

"And Krolia and I will team up with Shiro in the black Lion.", Qrow told the group.

Fredrick had donned the suit and had just put on the helmet. "I will direct you guys to the destination using the coordinates."

"Excellent work, everyone.", Ironwood told them. "In the meantime, Erik, Coran, and I will be in the castle to monitor your guys' activities and will be communicating with you all at all times."

"Then Let's go!", Yang exclaimed.

Soon, everyone had gotten to their assigned locations. Coran was typing on the main monitor of the castle. "Everyone is in their positions." Ironwood stood beside him with his hands behind his waist. "Whenever you're ready, Fredrick."

With one final nod, Fredrick flew up into the sky and the Lions flew out of the castle right after him.

As they flew, Allura couldn't stop thinking about Keith. Since that day in the woods, she couldn't believe that he was in such a state. She had been blaming herself for his kidnap and brainwash.

Ruby walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "We'll find him." Allura ended up smiling.

Qrow was leaning against the wall while Shiro piloted the Black Lion. "So you're Keith's brother?" Shiro nodded. "His adoptive brother, yes. I took him in after his father died in a fire years ago."

Upon hearing this, Qrow turned to Krolia, who only nodded in response. Qrow sighed as he walked over to him. "Can I trust you with something?" Shiro was confused. "What are you talking about?"

"What I'm about to say, don't tell anyone until I can find the perfect time to tell everyone else." Thinking for a moment, Shiro nodded. "Very well."

Qrow took a deep breath before speaking. "I'm Keith's real father."

Shiro was shocked upon hearing this news from him. "You're really his father?" Krolia crossed her arms. "He's telling the truth."

"Once we save him, I want to make up for lost times.", Qrow told him. Shiro ended up nodding. "I promise to help you with that, Qrow."

Fredrick soon picked up a strange reading in his helmet. "Guys, I'm getting a signal from somewhere." Suddenly, a large, dark portal opened up for the group. "A portal opened up! What do we do?!", Lance freaked out.

"Paladins, go through the portal! Keith could be in there and this could be our only chance to get to him!" With that said and done, the Lions flew straight into the strange portal.

As soon as they entered, a fast, moving blur quickly followed them into the portal before it closed.

* * *

 _Salem's Realm_

Looking through his scroll, Dean saw the group enter the realm and walked into the meeting room where Salem was sitting in her throne. Keith was sitting there as well very quietly while staring down at the table.

Dean approached his mother and bowed to her. "It worked, Mother. The Paladins of Voltron have entered the realm just as you wanted." Salem smirked. "Excellent. Is everyone ready?" Dean nodded. "Just as you demanded."

Salem stood up from her throne. "Then it's time we got started."

Flying past the mountains, the Paladins were shocked to see how dark this realm looked. Ironwood, Erik, and Coran even saw this from the castle monitor. "I can't believe such a dead world like this was hidden from our world.", Ironwood said in shock.

"Goes to show that anything is possible.", Nano said from the Green Lion.

As they continued flying, an iron bolas flew out of nowhere and entangled itself around Fredrick. "Whoa!" Fredrick ended up crashing down to the ground below as he tried freeing himself from the trap.

"Watch out!" Much larger bolas started flying at the Lions and they started dodging them. "They knew we would come!", Blake shouted.

"Maybe that explains why that portal opened up for us!", Lance shouted back.

On the ground, Fredrick got the bolas off him and attempted to fly back up, but his suit was shot at by Tyrian, who was laughing maniacally. "Where do you think you're going, pretty boy?!" Fredrick glared at him.

On the mountains, Emerald, Mercury, Hazel, and Arthur were firing the bolas at the Paladins, with Hazel setting the bolas on contraptions and Mercury firing them.

The Green Lion ended up getting hit in the head by one of them and crashed into a nearby mountain. Pidge and Nano groaned in pain as they laid on the floor and seat in pain.

Nano stood up and leaned against the pilot's seat to check on Pidge. "Are you okay there?" Pidge sat up and held her head in pain. "I'm fine…." Suddenly, a pack on Alpha Beowolves jumped onto the Green Lion to try and get to the two. "What are those?!", Pidge exclaimed in shock. "Beowolves…..Alpha Beowolves…."

The Blue Lion was circling around the mountains and fired ice beams from its tail at the group on the mountain. It narrowly missed the four henchmen and almost hit the contraption.

"We need to take out the trap!", Allura shouted. As the Blue Lion was about to charge, Nevermores grabbed onto the Lion and began forcing it to the ground. "Nevermores!", Ruby shouted.

The Red Lion stopped midair and Lance saw Allura and the others in danger. "We have to help them!"

"On it!" Krista pulled out a sniper rifle from out of nowhere. "Open the hatch!" She ran to the back of the Lion just as Lance opened the hatch.

Krista pointed her sniper at the Nevermore and began firing Fire Dust bullets at the Grimm. A few managed to hit the Nevermores long enough for the Blue Lion to break free.

"Thanks, Krista!", Allura responded. The Blue Lion landed on a tall mountain and Team RWBY were quick to jump out. "We'll take care of the Grimm.", Yang said to the princess. Allura nodded before flying the Blue Lion back into the air.

The Yellow Lion was running through a valley while being chased by a horde of Goliaths. "Why are we having the worst luck out of everyone?!"

Nora took out Magnhild and ran to the open hatch to face the chasing Grimm. "Fire in the hole!" She began firing grenades at the Goliaths, which began to slow them down.

Analyzing the mountains they were passing, Jaune saw a large arch ahead of them. "Can you shoot that arch down? It could stop those Grimm!"

"I can try! As long as we don't get killed!" Activating the cannon with his Bayard, Hunk shot one beam at the arch and it crumbled off the mountain. The Yellow Lion managed to pass the arch as its crumbling remains fell on the Goliaths, saving the group.

The Blue Lion managed to freeze the bolas device with its ice beam and Emerald, Mercury, Hazel, and Arthur jumped down the mountain. "Got it!"

Meanwhile, Sun jumped out of the Ren Lion and joined Team RWBY in fighting the Nevermores in the sky. He summoned a few clones and they jumped on a few of them to take them down.

Yang punched one out of the sky, Blake was hanging onto one while firing at its head, Ruby was standing on a mountain while firing from above, and Weiss was freezing a few of their wings so that they can fall out of the ground.

The Alpha Beowolves crawled at the Green Lion to get in. Nano was getting his weapons ready as Pidge retrieved her Bayard. "We got to get them off the Lion.", Nano told her. Running out of the Lion, Nano activated his weapons, which extended into staves with a chainsaw blade in one and a buzz saw blade in another.

Both he and Pidge began fighting off the Grimm before them.

While everyone was fighting, the Black Lion managed to locate the Dark Castle and carefully landed in front of it. Shiro, Qrow, and Krolia stepped out of the Lion and stared up at the castle. "Keith must be in here.", Krolia said. Qrow rested his scythe on his right shoulder. "Then let's get to it." The trio walked into the castle.

Fredrick fired his pistols at Tyrian, who was fast enough to dodge nearly all of them. A few of his shots he blocked with his robotic stinger.

Tyrian dashed at Fredrick and kicked him back with his foot. "I love that suit. Where can I get one like that? Does it come in red?"

Grunting, Fredrick retracts two blades in his gauntlets and engages in a double knife fight with the scorpion Faunus. Fredrick begins to gain the upper hand, but Tyrian pulls a fast one by firing one shot into Fredrick's face, damaging his helmet and falling back to the ground.

The helmet sparking, Fredrick was forced to remove it to save him from any further burns. Tyrian caught him off guard by shooting his stinger at him, but Fredrick managed to block it with his gauntlets.

Fredrick was pushed back against a rocky wall while trying to keep the stinger away from his throat. "Why don't you just give up?! You are no match for our divine savior Salem! You'll only end up like poor Lionheart!"

Acting very fast, Fredrick freed his right arm and swung his blade hard enough to sever the stinger from Tyrian's tail, causing him to freak out and back away from him. "You no good-!" Suddenly, Fredrick pointed what appeared to be a laser cannon from his left gauntlet at Tyrian's face and fired it, sending the maniac flying into a wall.

Fredrick sighed in relief as he started at the unconscious Faunus. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're insane?"

* * *

 _Dark Castle_

Shiro, Qrow, and Krolia walked down the dark hallway while armed with their weapons. They soon found a staircase and descending up them until they came face to face with the large doors to the training room. Shiro carefully opened the doors.

No one was inside, but that didn't stop the three from walking inside and looking around. "What kind of room is this?", Qrow questioned as he put his scythe away.

"It looks to be some kind of….arena.", Shiro replied.

Suddenly, the doors slammed shut on them and Qrow ran to them, attempting to open them to no avail. "Great, it's locked."

A small hiss was heard. "Guys….", Krolia said, drawing the two men's attentions. Out of nowhere, black sludge like substances fell from the air and landed in front of them. From them formed three Major Ursai and they growled at the three, who stared at the in shock. "Oh no….."

In another hallway, Lotor, having infiltrated the castle, casually walked down the hallway while whistling a small tune.

He opened the doors to the meeting room and is met by Salem, who was still seated in her throne. Lotor walked in and stood in front of the front end of the table. "Salem."

Salem looked at him. "Lotor. It's been so long."

"I know you summoned my father to this planet.", he told her bluntly. Salem looked unfazed. "I knew that by bargaining with him I can increase my chances of retrieving the remaining Relics."

Lotor walked around the table. "You really believe that he's going to help you with the Relics?"

"The Lions are trapped in my Realm. If he wants them, then he'll have to bring me the Relics in exchange for the Lions. After that, humanity will be wiped from this planet." Lotor stood next to her throne. "What are you going to do after?"

Salem stood up from her throne and walked to the window, staring down at the battle that was occurring below. "Whatever fate has in store for me."

Dean soon walked into the room and stood before the two. "Qrow Branwen and two other companions of his are locked in the training room."

Salem turned to him and smirked. "Perfect."

Meanwhile, in another hallway, Keith was armed with his BOM sword while walking down the dark hall.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **This chapter is not only longer than the last, but it has more action than every before! I'm very proud of that! I tried my best to include every character, but I'll try to do the same in the next.**

 **Also, this chapter took me only 4 hours to complete, which is the fastest time I ever finished a chapter! I'm so proud of myself!**

 **See you guys next time!~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or RWBY. All rights go to DreamWorks and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 15: A Match Made in Hell**_

 _Dark Castle - Training Arena_

Shots were being fired. Grimm were falling dead. Grunts were heard loud and clear. When the dust settled, Shiro, Qrow, and Krolia were on their knees exhausted while the Grimm laid dead around them.

"Geez, they're tougher than I thought...", Shiro commented. "You can say that again...", Qrow replied, standing up on his feet.

Krolia approached the doors and examined it. "Looks like it's locked from the outside. We're gonna have to find another way out."

Qrow put his scythe away. "And how are we going to do that?"

Suddenly, the sound of someone landing on their feet was heard behind them. Turning around, they saw Keith standing before them. "Keith…."

Keith was quiet as he drew his blade. Krolia and Qrow drew their weapons as Shiro took a fighting stance. "Looks like he doesn't want to talk with words.", Qrow commented.

* * *

 _Salem's Realm_

With the last of the Alpha Beowolves defeated, Pidge and Nano retreated back into the Green Lion. "Let's hurry back to the others." The Green Lion flew back up into the sky.

The Yellow Lion soon landed on a tall mountain, followed by the Blue Lion and the Red Lion. "Anyone got a strategy?!", Hunk asked through his communicator.

Ruby landed on a nearby cliff as she took out her scroll. "You guys head to that castle! We'll take care of the Grimm out here!"

"Sounds like a plan.", Lance agreed. With that said, Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Oscar got off the Yellow Lion while Sun jumped off the Red Lion.

"We'll back up Team RWBY.", Oscar said to them. Once everything was established, the Lions began flying towards the Dark Castle. The Green Lion soon followed after them. Once they were at a far distance, Team JNR and Oscar ran to the battlefield to help Team RWBY fight off the Grimm.

The Lions soon landed in front of the castle and the Paladins, plus Nano and Krista, exited them. Krista took notice of the Black Lion nearby.

"Shiro, Qrow, and Krolia must already be in the castle.", she said. Allura nodded. "We better catch up with them." Arming themselves with their weapons, the group ran into the castle. Little did they know was that a hooded figure quietly followed them inside.

* * *

 _Dark Castle_

Shiro grunted as his back hit a nearby wall. Qrow fired a few shots at Keith, but he blocked most of them and charged at him. Keith swung his blade at him and their weapons collided a few times before both pushed against with force.

"Keith! Snap out of it!", Qrow shouted. "You know that Salem's not your master!" Keith grunted in frustration as he kicked him away with his foot.

Krolia pulled out a small gun and fired electric bolts at her son, but Keith quickly dodged it.

The Paladins, Krista, and Nano ran down the hallway. "They have to be here somewhere!", Lance shouted. Suddenly, they heard gunfire from down the hall and quickly followed the sound. They were soon in front of the doors to the arena.

"They must be in there.", Pidge said. Lance attempted to open the doors, but they wouldn't budge. "It's stuck!" Lance tried punching the door, but that led to him cracking his knuckles and kneeling to the floor in pain.

Everyone deadpanned at his stupidity.

"Oh for Oum's sake!" Nano slashed the center of the door with his chainsaw staff to destroy the latches on the inside. "Now we need to be careful I we're gonna-" That was when Lance shoved him out of them way. "Yea, yeah! Let's just get this over with!"

Keith landed in front of the door as Krolia fired another. Just as Keith dodge it, Lance pushed the doors open. "We're here!"

Lance was shocked by the electric bolt and fell to the ground singed and smoking. Everyone was not surprised by this, except for Krista who looked very worried. "What next, a kick to the McClains?", Pidge asked.

Qrow turned to the others. "It's about time you guys got here. Keith is still possessed and ready to kill us." Keith grabbed Krolia by her arm and threw her into Qrow, knocking them both to the ground.

"Remember, don't hurt in! Restrain him!", Allura said before charging in, followed by Pidge, Hunk, and Nano. Krista stayed behind to tend to Lance.

Pidge shock her Bayard around Keith's arm and tried pulling him down. "Snap out of it, Keith!" Keith grabbed the rope and pulled her forward to him.

Hunk snuck up behind the two and jumped in the air, attempting to body slam Keith. "I gotcha!" Too bad Keith was too fast. After freeing himself from the Bayard, he kicked Pidge into Hunk's direction and she was crushed right under in.

Hunk and Pidge were now dazed as Hunk laid flat on Pidge. "I wonder if this ever happened to Indiana Jones…..", she groaned. "Me too….", Hunk groaned back.

Nano swung his staves at Keith, who in return slashed his blade at him. Their weapons deflected a couple of times before Nano knocked the sword out of his hand.

Ditching his staves, Nano started throwing punches at him, landed a bunch to Keith's face. "Is that the best you can do?! Show me what you got!" Keith finally blocked his punches with his forearm and threw his knee into his gut.

Nano choked from this. Keith then threw his fist up to Nano's jaw and sent him flying back, crashing right next to Allura. "Ow…." Keith picked up his blade.

Krista, who was standing afar, loaded her sniper rifle with tranquilizer darts. She fired one at him, But Keith jumped to the side. Shocked by this, Krista shot more at him and again he kept dodging. "How is he so fast?!", Krista asked.

"It must be Salem's influence….", Qrow said as he, Shiro, and Krolia stood up.

Pidge and Hunk both got up as well. "We need to stop him befo-" Pidge was cut off by Keith jumping in front of them. She and Hunk both made a move to grab him, but he slid past them as Krista accidentally shot them with tranquilizer darts.

Both fell to the ground numb. "I'm sorry!", Krista shouted. "It's okay!", Hunk shouted back.

"That's enough!", Allura shouted, throwing her Bayard to the side. She began walking towards Keith, who turned to look at her.

Krolia tried to step in, but Shiro kept her from going. Allura cautiously approached him as she slowly raised her hands up. "Keith, I know you're in there. You can't let Salem control you any longer."

Keith angrily glared at her as he started walking towards her. "Please. I don't want to hurt you." Once he was close enough, Keith swung his sword at her, but Qrow flew right in between them and blocked it with his scythe. "Allura, stay back."

Salem watched the fight from the Seer Grimm in front of her and smiled at how well it was going. Lotor was standing by her side as well.

"As much as I want to keep watching, I believe it would be best if you released your grip on Keith." Salem let go of her smile as she looked at him. "And why would I do that?"

Lotor crossed his arms. "If you kept him under your control, he would eventually break free and you wouldn't be able to control him again. You know that, don't you?" Salem thought as she stroked her chin with her index finger.

"When one's will is strong, none can overpower it.", she said. "Very well." She waved her hand over the Seer Grimm and a black mist was cast over it. "After all, my grasp on him isn't completely broken."

Keith managed to push Qrow back into a wall and his blade was close to his neck. Before it could touch him, Keith stopped. His eyes reverted back to normal and the purple marks on his cheeks disappeared. That was when he fell to the ground unconscious.

"Keith!" Allura ran to his side and pulled him into her arms. She took off her helmet and pressed her ear against his chest. She smiled when she heard a heartbeat. "He's alright."

Qrow sighed in relief as he strapped his scythe on his back. "That's what's important." Nano and Krolia helped Pidge and Hunk up since their bodies were numb from the darts while Krista and Shiro helped up Lance.

Qrow helped Allura with Keith. "Let's get back to the Lions.", Shiro said. Before they could leave, Dean appeared before them armed with his shotgun. "And where do you all think you're going?"

"Just picking up a package that was accidentally mailed here.", Qrow sarcastically said. Dean chuckled. "You're funny. But none of you are leaving this castle without passing me first."

Before he could even do anything else, he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. "What?" Suddenly, he was head-butted by Fredrick and fell to the ground unconscious. Fredrick looked at everyone who was shocked to see him. "You guys just gonna stand there like statues?"

Everyone answered "No" and quickly hurried out of the room.

Elsewhere, the hooded figure broke down a door in a hallway and entered the dark room. He came face to face with the Relic of Knowledge sitting on a pedestal.

"Father, they do exist..." Approaching it, he grabbed it and strapped it to his waist before making his way out of the castle.

 _Salem's Realm_

Team RWBY, JNP, Sun, and Oscar were sitting on a mountain exhausted as the Grimm around them they slain disintegrated. Ruby took out her scroll and phoned Qrow. "Yeah?"

"We dealt with the Grimm out here. Where are you guys?", Ruby asked.

"We're heading to the Lions right now. We'll meet you guys at your location."

Within 5 minutes, the group made it to the Lions. "I can carry the Yellow and Green Lion.", Shiro said. "Allura, you carry the Red Lion." Allura quickly nodded as she and Qrow carried the unconscious Keith to the Blue Lion.

Once everyone was in the Lions, with the Black Lion carrying the Yellow and Green Lions and the Blue Lion carrying the Red Lion, they flew to the others and got them on board.

In the sky, the dark portal opened back up and the Lions flew towards it, leaving the Dark Realm. Right behind them, a fast moving object followed them right out to Remnant.

* * *

 _Atlas – The Castle of Lions_

Allura stood in front of the healing pod with Keith in it. Krolia stood next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "He will wake up. I have faith in him." Nodding, they both walked back to the group in the command center. "We got Keith back, but we were unable to get the Relic back.", Ironwood said.

"Keith was our first priority, but that doesn't mean that the relic will be forgotten.', Shiro argued back.

Nano stepped forward. "We'll have to plan another mission to go back to the Dark Realm if we want to get it back." Suddenly, the main communicator on the screen opened up and the hooded man was shown.

"Hello? Am I speaking to the Paladins of Voltron?", he asked. Allura approached the screen. "Identify yourself."

The hooded man removed his hood, revealing himself to be a young man with brown hair, light skin, and red eyes. "My name is Ace. And I think this belongs to you guys." He held up the Relic of Knowledge, shocking everyone in the room.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!**

 **This chapter took longer than expected. I had to do a lot of reedits just to make this chapter perfect. Hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **I know it was strange for Salem to release Keith from her control, but trust me with what I have planned.**

 **Also, Ace has entered the battle! How did he know about Salem, the Relic, and Voltron? All will be revealed in the next chapter when the group meets him face to face.**

 **See you guys next time!~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **I do not own Voltron: Legendary Defender or RWBY. All rights go to DreamWorks and Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 16: What Doesn't Kill You Makes You Stronger**_

 _3 years ago…._

 _Vacuo_

16-year-old Ace was in the backyard of his family home chopping wood on a cutting block with an axe. He stopped for a moment to take a quick breath. Walking out to him was an older man with short brown hair, a small beard, yellow eyes, and wearing a red workers outfit and sunglasses.

Ace turned to look at him. "Hey Dad. What's up?" His father sat down in one of the chairs next to him and motioned for Ace to do the same, which he did. "Listen, I'm sorry that you were expelled from Shade. I understand why you did what you did."

Ace let out a small sigh. "It wasn't my fault, Dad. Nolan started the fight first." His father raised his hand. "And that I understand." He scratched the back of his suit.

"This also means that you won't be participating in the Vytal Festival next year. I know how much it meant to you." Ace nodded in agreement. "On the bright side, I'll still be able to watch the event on TV."

His father chuckled. "That's the spirit, Ace." They both stood up and Ace picked up the axe. "Now, let's get back to cutting that wood. Don't want to be cold tonight."

 _1 year and 5 months later…._

In a remote forest outside Mistral, Ace was throwing small twigs in a campfire he just set up. Ace's father, now dressed in a red shirt, black pants, and silver armor pieces, walked back. "How's the fire going?"

Ace shrugged. "Better than last night." Both men sat down. "Ace, I think it's time you understand what's really going on in the world." He took out a small brown book from his knapsack and opened it.

"Remember when I read you a bedtime story about four objects that Oum created?" Ace nodded. "Yeah, you read that story every night."

He nodded. "Correct. What if I told you that they do exist?" Ace was surprised by this. "You're kidding, right?"

"I wish I was, son.", he responded. "I'm about to tell you more than you though you knew. Something I was also told by my father when I was your age." He flipped a few pages. "These four objects are known as the Relics of Remnant. They were created by two gods, two brothers, before they left this world to humanity."

There he began to tell the tales of the two brothers.

 _1 year and 4 months later…._

On a large hill, Ace had finished patting down a large pile of dirt with a shovel and carved something a large stone slab he made by hand. He placed it on the front end of the patted down dirt and on it read 'Winston Hearts, Loving Father and True Friend".

Ace stood in front of the newly made grave with a saddened look on his face. "I never knew that I was going to lose you very fast. But at least you're with Mom now."

He kicked a little bit of dirt onto the grave lightly. "And can you say hi to her for me? I would love if you did that for me." Reaching into his red trench coat, he took out the same brown book and stared at it. "And I promise you that I will complete yours and Grandpa's mission."

After about five minutes, Ace started walking away as he opened the book to read it.

* * *

 _Present Day_

 _Castle of Lions_

Qrow was standing in front of Keith's healing pod while looking concerned for his well-being. Nano was sitting next to him while repairing the helmet from the power armor. Qrow looked down at him. "Do you have to do that here?"

Nano looked up. "Pidge is fixing the rest of the armor in the workshop with Fredrick. I was helping, but Fredrick scared me off." Qrow grumbled a bit before turning back to the healing pod.

"Also, why are you watching Keith like a total weirdo?", Nano asked. Both Hunk and Lance popped out of nowhere. "Yeah, you're weird!" Both Qrow and Nano jumped back in shock. "Where'd you come from?!", Qrow exclaimed.

Suddenly, Keith's pod opened up and he stumbled out exhausted. Hunk was quick to catch him. "Gotcha, buddy!" Keith groaned in pain as he looked at everyone. "What happened…."

"Salem took control over you and you tried to kill us.", Lance explained. Keith stood back up. "That's right…. Can you guys take me to the kitchen?"

"Why?", Qrow asked.

In the kitchen, Krolia, Ren, and Blake were helping Allura with cooking and cleaning. Krolia and Ren were cooking food while Allura and Blake did the dishes. Nora was watching them from her seat. "Thank you guys for helping out in the kitchen.", Allura told them.

Blake smiled at her. "Not a problem. We're happy to help." Ren threw some seasoning on a pan with meat cooking on it. "After a long day in the Dark Realm, we need to replenish our strength. This dinner should do the trick."

Suddenly, Keith, Lance, Hunk, Qrow, and Nano all walked in. "Look who woke up!", Lance shouted, pointing at Keith. Everyone in the kitchen was shocked. Blake even dropped a plate. "Keith!"

Keith started walking over to where Allura was. Allura set down the plate she was holding and turned to him. "Keith, I'm so glad you're-!"

She stopped talking when Keith suddenly walked past her. He opened a cabinet and grabbed a large bowl from it, proceeding to fill it up in the sink with water and soap. He turned to Blake and snatched the scrubbing brush from her. "I'm gonna borrow that."

Everyone looked confused when he took these to the table. "Everything alright?", Blake asked. That was when Keith drip the brush in the soapy water and proceeded to clean his mouth from it, looking very disturbed while doing so.

Hunk and Lance walked over to where he was. "Dude, what's wrong? You want to talk about it?" Keith gave him an annoyed look before splashing him with water and returning to clean his mouth.

Soon, Ruby, Shiro, and Oscar walked into the kitchen with Ruby walking in first. "Guys, we got in touch with that Ace guy-Why is Keith cleaning his mouth with soap?"

Keith spit some water into the bowl. "I don't want to talk or think about it…." He dipped his face into the water. Ozpin switched placed with Oscar and approached the group. "While Keith calms himself down, Ace was able to enter the Dark Realm after you all did and retrieved the Relic of Knowledge while you all rescued Keith."

Ren walked over with a tray of food he finished cooking and set it on the table. "How did Ace know of the Relic, anyways?" Ozpin scratched his chin. "I'm not completely sure myself. But we'll get the full story for him when he arrives at the castle."

Keith lifted his head up from the bowl. "Okay, I think I'm good….." He stood up to take the bowl and scrubber to the sink. "In the meantime, we all need to stay on guard. We don't know what Salem is planning to do next, so we need to make sure we aren't too distracted by anything.", Shiro started saying. "That goes for you too, Nora."

Everyone turned to see Nora eating all of the food without even leaving any scraps left. Nora laughed a bit as she licked her fingers clean.

"Is that how I look sometimes?", Hunk asked.

* * *

Ironwood, Coran, and Erik were standing in the docking station as a small fighter jet landed inside. Out stepped Ace wearing a brown hooded cloak over him. He walked over to the three men. "Hello."

Ironwood stared at him. "You must be Ace." Ace took off his hood to reveal his face and smiled. "Very nice to meet you all." Ironwood motioned for him to follow them.

They led him to the interrogation room where there was a single table. "Have a seat." Ace nodded as he sat in an empty seat. Ironwood stood in front of him. "Now, how do you know of the Relics and Salem?"

"My father told me.", Ace simply said.

"And where did he learn this from?", Ironwood questioned.

"His father."

Ironwood scratched the side of his head as he sighed. "If I may ask, where is your father?" Ace had a saddened look on his face. "You won't find him anywhere. He passed away three months ago."

"I'm very sorry for your loss." Ironwood soon sat in front of him. "Do you have the Relic with you?" Nodding, Ace took out the Relic and placed it on the table, it expanding to its full size.

Ace reached into his trench coat and pulled out his father's brown book. "My grandfather gave this to my father. My father then gave it to me before he died. This is how I know about everything."

In the room behind the one-way glass, Ozpin and Shiro were watching the interrogation. "Do you think we should trust him?"

"He went through the trouble of going to the Dark Realm to secure the Relic and bring it to us.", Ozpin stated. "If he was on Salem's side, then he wouldn't have come here in the first place."

Shiro nodded. "I'll trust you on that."

In his room, Keith laid in his bed as he stared up at the ceiling. He couldn't stop thinking about what Salem had done to him. He felt as though he was gonna throw up at the thought. Suddenly, Allura walked inside and closed the door behind her.

Keith sat up on his bed. "Hey." Allura walked over and sat down beside him. "I'm sorry I worried you and everyone else." Allura rested her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her in return. "It doesn't matter. You're here now."

They both looked at each other and slowly moved in for a kiss. Before they could, a knock was heard at the door, annoying them both. "Come in."

Opening the door and walking in were Qrow and Krolia. "Hey there.", Qrow replied. Keith was surprised by this. "Mom? Qrow?" Qrow and Krolia both grabbed the two chairs and sat down in front of the lovers.

"Keith, now that you're free from Salem's clutches, it's time that we told you something.", Krolia began telling him.

Keith was concerned as he took Allura's hand in his. "What is it?" Qrow cleared his throat before working up the courage to say something. "This is probably gonna shock you. I know it did for me."

"What do you mean?", Allura asked. Finally, Qrow said it.

"Keith…..I'm your father."

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that chapter.**

 **Keith has awoken and Qrow finally tells him he's his father! And yes I should of written his reaction, but as most of you know, I'm the master of plot twist, so it'll appear in the next chapter!**

 **Also, Ace has returned the Relic of Knowledge and we find out how he knew about the Relics and Salem. In case you guys are wondering, his full name is Ace Oliver Hearts.**

 **See you guys next time!~**


End file.
